You're hired
by KUROink
Summary: All Hinata wanted was a second chance at life in a new school but, that might be hard when you're in a love triangle with the most popular boy in school and the local badass. And that's just the start of her problems. Being caught in a shootout, bullying and maintaining a job at blockbusters doesn't exactly help. SasukexHinataXHidan rated t for language and mature themes.(COMPLETE)
1. Hinata hired

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is. I am taking a slightly different approach to this story and hope to make more, each with a different genre. I'd appreciate feedback and any criticism. Enjoy.**

"Ok everyone we have a new student today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Softly asked the teacher.

"Hello...my name is Hinata Hyuga. I-It's a pleasure to meet you." She stuttered.

Hintata was a shy girl who had trouble expressing herself. As it was only one year until graduation, everyone had already formed their own friend groups, meaning making friends would be a lot harder.

She wore a baggy, long sleeved, knitted jumper accompanied by a long denim skirt and brown boots. She didn't know many people to give her beauty tips. Living with her farther, cousin and little sister didn't exactly help. To make life even more stressful, they lived in an entirely different country, meaning she had to live in a flat half an hour from her new school.

"Why don't you go sit over there, in between Sakura and Ino? Girls remember how nervous you were on your first day. Make sure Hinata feels welcome." The teacher furthered, pointing toward the back of the classroom.

It was a small room full of twelve graffitied desks in slightly lopsided rows. The green walls were hidden behind thousands of posters and work sheets, while the windows remained untouched. All five glass squares lit the over crowded classroom.

The long haired girl, dumped her beaten rucksack under the oak desk and took a seat. She did her best to avoid eye contact with the two teenagers currently judging her. They took one look at the timid girl, and they already hated her guts.

"Hey I'm Ino and this girl is Sakura." Smugly stated the blond.

She had her hair tied in a tight pony tail while half covered one eye. Her face was smeared in an inch of make up: the darkest eye shadow, the pinkest lip gloss, and the most rosy blush. She wore a purple tank top and an over-revealing matching mini skirt. Covering her perfect legs, were fish-net tights.

The other girl was almost identical. The only difference was she wore a pink button up mini dress, with the first three undone and she had short cherry blossom hair.

"It's nice to meet you too... I'm Hinata."

"Yea we know...your so funny! Hey you wanna come eat lunch with us?" Sakura asked, with a forced smile.

"Um...sure." Hinata answered.

After the first few lessons were over, Hinata and her new friends entered the canteen. It was swarming with students of all ages. The largest table was in the centre of the room, holding over twenty seats while the rest only had ten. The odd thing was, there was no one on it.

"You see that table in the middle?" Pointed Ino.

"Um, yes." Replied Hinata.

"It's all ours."

The three made their way through the chaos and sat down. A blond boy, around their age, came by the table and hugged Sakura. He wore an orange T-shirt with a red swirl in the middle. His knee high shorts had camouflage prints and were just as baggy. On his feet were white and red sneakers accompanied by short white socks.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh you mean Hinata? Yea, she's our new BFF. Would you mind getting us lunch?" Sakura insisted, "and make sure I get extra salad, I don't wanna get fat."

"Actually I packed some lunch." Replied the dark haired girl.

"Ew. You made these? I mean, it's better to just buy the food here. And don't worry about paying. We'll cover you." Ino grinned, throwing the sandwiches away.

The boy walked towards the many rows of steaming food, leaving the girls to chat.

"So Hinata, who do you like?" Insisted Ino folding her arms.

"Like?" The girls responded frowning at the puzzling question.

Smirking at her ignorance, Sakura added, "you know. Like a crush."

"Well, I haven't really got to know anyone yet...so no one really..."

"Oh come on there has to be someone." Pried Sakura, "I mean we both have boyfriends. Naruto's mine. Of corse I'm only using him to make Sasuke jealous but, don't tell him that. Ino's with Kiba...I'm sure you'll find someone. I mean your so...uh...Oh Naruto's back!"

The scruffy blond returned with three trays full of steaming hot pasta, balanced on his outstretched arms. As he made his way past Ino, Sakura elbowed him, causing all three meals to fall on Hinata. She screamed as, a layer of scolding food smothered her.

"Here let me cool you down!" Sakura laughed emptying her bottle of ice tea over the bright red girl.

The entire room went silent and all eyes fixed on Hinata. She knew it was too good to be true. There was no way she'd get friends just like that. Tears began to well in her lilac eyes.

"Yea...we were joking; you look like shit. I mean at least your outfit's more colourful now. who helped you choose it? Your mommy?" Sakura cackled.

What they didn't know was Hinata never got the chance to even meet her mother. She passed away while she was too young to remember.

"And that bag. I don't think I could touch that if my life depended on it. Right Ino?"

"Totally. I mean just look at mine. It's the latest in the summer range. Only $400. My dad buys me four every year. You know to match every season."

"Your dad must really love you." Sakura added, in that annoying girly tone.

Humiliated, Hinata grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom. It was dumped next to the sink as tears flooded her flushed cheeks. After looking in the mirror, the orange girl began to peel off her jumper and plain shirt. Both taps were on full blast filling the sink. A bar of soap was also tossed in.

She began to splash her face, while pulling strands of spaghetti from her long hair. Her clothes were ruined. There was no way the stains would come out with that much sauce. Even her vest was a mess, but it could still be saved. Without a moment of hesitation, this too was discarded and thrown into the warm soapy water. It would be better to walk around in a slightly damp top then one with red splotches.

It was working. Her hands continued to furiously scrub, while still sobbing. How was she supposed to make friends now? The entire school saw her smothered in her own food. Speaking of which, she realised just how hungry she was when, her stomach growled. Not only was her meal thrown on her but, both ham sandwiches were tossed away. As hungry as she was, there was no way she'd embarrass herself even more by rummaging through a bin to reclaim them.

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the squeak of the bathroom's door, followed by a set of footsteps. The soaked girl was faced by a guy about two years older than herself. He must have been about 18. His grey hair was neatly slicked back. Both ears were pierced and had three studs running down each one. His eyes were tainted magenta. Around his neck was a long silver chain with a triangle in a circle pendant. He wore a t-shirt with the slogan, " " in spray paint text. This was covered by a black leather jacket. His, slightly torn, skinny jeans stopped just before his grey trainers.

Both just stared at each other, shocked. Hinata's face turned bright red when she realised that the only thing covering the upper half of her body was her purple lacy bra. She was frozen with not only embarrassment but fear too. The only noise present was the intense thumping in her chest, that only seemed to grow in both volume and intensity.

The student crossed both arms as he scanned her exposed body, then gave a short whistle of approval. Both eyes seemed to relax as a grin grew from his thin lips.

"You know...this is the men's room." He smirked.

"W-what! I didn't know that. I just rushed in here but, I-I could have sworn the sign said ladies."

"They haven't changed them yet, you know after the refurbishment. Didn't you hear at assembly?"

"I-I'm new here... Oh right! Uh. My name is H-Hinata."

"Hidan. You might want to get outta here before someone thinks we were up to something."

This only made her blush even more. In an attempt to cover herself, Hinata crossed her arms and turned around. Hidan could see how uncomfortable she was, so removed his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here take it." He smiled.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Do you really want to go around school like that?"

Agreeing, Hinata slowly reached out and took the jacket, "thank you...I'll give it back to you t-tomorro-"

Suddenly, Hidan grabbed her arm, kicked open one of the cubicles, locked it, then shoved Hinata against the wall. He used both arms to keep her still and forced a hand over her mouth.

Before she was able to scream, the main door squeaked and a few people stormed the room. He placed a finger to his lip to signal her to be quiet.

"What a drag." Spoke a dull voice.

"That was pretty intense..." Wined another

"Yea I feel kinda sorry for that chick."

"Sakura can be a real bitch sometimes. I feel like she's just using me. I mean if I knew she was going to do that, I would have slammed the food in her face, instead." Hinata recognised this voice. It was Naruto, Sakura's supposed boyfriend.

"Why don't you just break up with her? I mean it's not like she actually likes you."

"Yea...I guess your right. Thanks guys."

The group left shortly after that. Once he was certain no one else was in the room, Hidan released his grip and allowed Hinata to leave the tight space. She slipped her arms through the jacket and zipped it up. The silence was broken when her stomach growled, resulting in her cheeks blushing once more.

Hidan fished out a shop bought BLT and handed the starving girl a slice, "Thank you..."

"We better go."

"Y-yea..."

 **After school**

The streets were overwhelmed with rain. Sure it was monsoon season but couldn't it wait for Hinata to get home? She'd already had a bad day at school, but now it was about to get worse. The storm picked up, introducing thunder and lightning. The wind became stronger making it near to impossible for her to hold onto her already inside-out umbrella.

Her polka dot parasol was ripped from her grip and hurled into the grey sky. Unsheltered, the girl soon became soaked. Her clothes stuck to her like a second skin. Realising the storm was starting to get dangerous, she ran down the high street in search of somewhere to take shelter. Almost every shop was closed.

All accept one...

An old Blockbusters. "Didn't they all gone out of business?" She thought. Back at home, there used to be at least two in every town but then one day they all just disappeared. The blue paint was peeling and the L had fallen off. You could see the dark mark where it must have hung for years. As no other shops were open; she walked through the murky glass doors and tried to wring her skirt, in order to free some water.

The store had a distinct musty Oder. The many shelves were loaded with old movies no one had seen since the *naughties. A large DVD-filled-unit devised the room in half. All walls were baby blue and covered in film posters. The stained carpets were a deep blue. To the far left stood an abandoned desk with the word "BLOCKBUSTERS" embossed on it. There were two tills and a cup of half drunk coffee on a worn out coaster. Surrounding the area, was an array of various snacks and a large refrigerator containing cans of expired fizzy drinks.

*a period of time between 2000-2010

The out dated shop was empty. Not a customer or even employee in sight. The soaked girl began to trail up and down the many rows, admiring the old movies she and her family used to watch back when everything was normal. One was picked up and turned over for inspection.

Before she could begin to read the description, the whole place began to furiously shake. Films were flying off the shelves. There was a loud crash from one of the back rooms. It was too hard to stay standing, so Hinata crouched and held onto the metal of the display case for support. The store was a mess. When the earthquake was over, she began to pick up the hundreds of fallen cases in a matter of seconds and put them back in their rightful places.

A door reading, "Staff only" swung open revealing a tall man with long black hair. He looked rather muscular and must have been in his early thirties. He wore a blue T-shirt with a badge that read, "manager: Madera Uchiha". He wore matching slacks and a pare of black shiny shoes.

He was shocked to see his stock in-tack. His gaze drifted to Hinata, who had just put the last case back.

After observing this; he marched up to her and asked, "Did...you do this?" His voice was stern and rather deep.

"Y-yea...I'm sorry that I-I couldn't get t-to the food in time." Hinata mumbled.

It was true, there was a handful of chocolate bars scattered around the desk. He continued to stair at the quivering girl, "You can do the night shift, so your hours will vary. You'll be working with another employee. I want to see you here at 6pm sharp wearing the uniform correctly and ready to deliver to the customers."

"D-did you just give me a job?"

"What, you don't want it?"

"No! I'd love to. I've always wanted to work at a Blockbusters."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. His name is Hidan

I know I haven't posted in a while but I was really stuck on how to proceed with this. Anyway I wanted to try something different. I haven't really seen many Hinata X Hidan fanfiction so I'm giving it a try.

Chapter 2:

"Maybe I could pretend to have a cold." Hinata thought, pressing her face deeper into the pillow. The 16 year old heavily sighed, "urgh I need to pass my exams or else Dad will be mad aga-" A single tear streamed down her pale cheep, as the girl reminisced. "No...I-I gotta stay positive." She mumbled, sliding out of bed to confront the mess slumped in the cupboard mirror.

Her hair was all over the place and dark imprints left their mark below Hinata's hazy eyes. After a quick shower and a rushed breakfast, she set off for school. Anxiety and dread filled her heavy chest as she approached the concrete structure. As predicted, there were both whispers and judgmental glares. At least that's how it seemed at first. Looks turned sympathetic and words began to dissolve. Most people stared at the teen as if she was some wounded animal.

However, two emerald orbs objected to this. They burned with furious resentment and pure hatred. "You bitch!" Screeched Sakura, stomping towards Hinata. "What the hell did you do to my boyfriend!?" Startled the timid girl stuttered, "I-I don't know wa what...you mean..." " Naruto dumped me for being "too selfless and cruel". Just what crap did you feed him?" This was even worse than before. Hinata's throat had tightened, meaning producing words would become impossible. Her eyes darted hoping to find the answer she lacked. "What? You gonna cry or someth-"

"HEY!" Boomed a approaching voice. "Leave her alone." Now it was Sakura lost for words. Hidan towered the pinkette. "W-why are you protecting...that looser?" "Because it's stupid to harass someone who can't even defend themselves over a problem that's completely your own fault. It's not her problem some kid realised what a hypocritical bitch you are." "You're making a huge mistake my parents will-" "No. I'm not the one fucking up. Take a look around you."

The entire school was staring at the them. After no longer than a second, the bully darted for the doors of the large building. "This isn't over! You hear me- ow!" She cried running into the glass door then finally limped inside, flushed with embarrassment.

The rest of the day was ten times better than the previous. Neither one of the two girls had dare make eye contact with Hinata.

Sure double trigonometry was more boring than watching paint dry but she couldn't help but feel exited for her first day of work. It had been a while since she had felt so exited. Thankfully the hours slipped by and was now a distant memory. Before Hinata knew it, she was already standing outside those glass doors dressed in a deep blue uniform. It consisted of a button-up t-shirt and thigh length skirt and black tights accompanied her purple trainers. "This is it." She thought bubbling with anticipation.

A familiar voice greeted her, "Welcome to Bloc~ Hinata? Hey." The teenager stood bewildered, staring at the boy behind the counter. "Hidan...w-what are you doing here?" "I work here. Do you wanna rent something?" It took a moment for the words to properly digest. Her heart skipped a beat then began to increase for a reason Unknown to the girl. Why did this news make her feel so...so- "I can't even think. What's the problem with this. I'm fine with it. I'm just going to be working with him. Nothing's wrong with that. Wait why would it be wrong. Ah I can't think straight I'm going to burst I just know it I-" "Hey what's wrong?" Hidan questioned, quickly sliding over the table and pacing towards the flustered girl.

"I-I'm also I" "Hey calm down. Just take deep breaths. In and out...in..." Hinata in-hailed, "and out...in..ok think about what you're going to say. Try keep it short. What did you want to tell me?" The advise actually helped her a lot. Now that she wasn't as flustered, Hinata could finally procure a sentence.

"I'm...I'm also going to be working here." Hidan placed a hand on her shoulder. He congratulated her with a sincere smile, "see that wasn't so hard now was it?" A feint smile also found its way onto her fragile face. "Now that you mention it, the old man did say I'd have someone starting soon." "The...old man?" She asked. "Yea. That's what I call the boss. He's called Madara but I can't be asked to say the whole thing." Hinata gave a slight hum as if to say she understood.

The two returned to the desk. An uncomfortable silence lingered for what seemed like eternity. Surprisingly, it was Hinata to speak up first, "Jacket!" "What?" "I'm so sorry. I forgot your jacket. I uh didn't think I'd see you here and I-" Hidan cut her off, "it's ok, really. You can have it." "What! I couldn't do that." "Listen it's just a jacket. Besides...it kinda suits you." He grinned. Hinatas cheeks flushed as the beating in her chest once again grew. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it...hey can I ask you something?" "W-what is it?" Her mind raced with possibilities, one in particular made her blush harder. "Stop thinking that. We've only just met and we hardly know each other." She thought, shaking her head. "Why do you wanna work at a crappy place like this? Out of all the jobs to choose." He trailed off. "Well this place...it reminds me of my family. Back when we were all together we'd use to rent movies out every Saturday and have one of our movie nights...Ah! Sorry, you don't want to hear me ramble on. You probably think it's pretty dumb." "Not at all. It's actually pretty cute." "How d-dare you." Immediately she backed away in shame and opened her mouth to apologise for the umpteenth time but Hidan beat her too it.

"Woaw..." Hinata raised a brow while waiting for Hidan to continue. "So you do have some sass."

"Wha- I didn't think! I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She bowed and scrunched her face up, fearing his reaction. "No don't be. How come you can say that to me but...not that little rich bitch Haruno." She rubbed her arm, while averting her gaze, "I don't know...I guess you're just...different." "Oh really. Well different or not I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends. We're going to make you the coolest kid in school. That pink haired freak will be begging you for forgiveness in no time." There was a moment where everything stopped. And then they both burst out laughing.

"Get back to work!" Yelled a deep voice from the back of the store. They couldn't help but snicker even if it did cost their jobs, they were having a blast and it wasn't going to stop there.

Any suggestions for future chapters would be appreciated along with feedback. It's important that I understand what I need to add or change with this story. Even if it is criticism it would really help. Thanks for reading.


	3. The four of them

**Chapter 3:**

First off I'm not dead. I've just been...uh...busy...Ok that's kinda true but I guess I've just been avoiding this for a while now. I'm not going to make a whole speech about being really sorry because it's probably gonna happen again. But, that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story. Far from it, I really enjoy writing this but I guess I do need some motivation. Everyone's comments helped me so much throughout A damsel in distress but this has been pretty quite. I don't know if this is any good or whatever but I'd like to know how you guys are finding this. Really, I need some feedback, anything really even a smiley face. I don't know, it just really makes my day :3 Now back to the story!

Once again, the girl somehow managed to avoid the wrath of a Serbian pair of girls. However, there was yet another issue, come lunch, Hinata was faced with the trouble of finding somewhere to sit. Most of the tables were occupied already and she wouldn't dare step foot on the one in the middle. "Hinata! Over here!" Echoed a violent voice. It was so loud and was easy to distinguish from all the afternoon chatter. The timid girl shuffled over to a table in the far corner. There were a total of three people: Hidan, a girl with blue hair and a man with what seemed to be stitches all over his body.

"Here take a seat, take a seat." Greeted the eggplant-eyed boy. As requested, she sat next to him and was introduced to the others. "Ok, so this walking zombie is Kakuzu-" "Hey! I thought I told you not to call me that fuckward." "Polite as always." The other male exaggerated. "Boys! Can't you two behave just for once in your lives? Sorry about them, I'm Konan, it's nice to meet you." "Hinata and the pleasures mine, really." She smiled. "Ok, so formalities all outta the way. So now leaves us the plan." "The...plan?" The Hyuga questioned. "You know to make you popular." Added Hidan. "Y-you were serious!?" "Absolutely! The first step is perfecting your look." "My look?" "He means you clothes. No offence but uh you're pretty fucking-" "Kakuzu! Remember what we talked about." The short haired girl hissed, leaning over the table. "What these idiots are trying to say is were going shopping. We'll get you some new clothes, make up you know...anyway you're free after school, right?" "Yes, but I don't think I'll be able to afford all of this." "Nonsense, we've got you covered. Just wait by the car park after fifth period."

 **Shopping**

The four spent hours going through hundreds of stores selling everything from t-shirts to hair spray. As promised, Hinata got a hair cut, but only had the ends trimmed along with her fringe. By the end of it all, both boy's arms were submerged in designer bags containing thousands of dollars worth of goods.

"Don't you think we might have gone a bit over budget!?" Complained Kakuzu, desperately rummaging inside his now empty wallet. "Listen here bud', when it comes to helping a friend; money is never a problem-" Hidan was abruptly cut off, "in case you didn't realise we need to buy gas for the way home. And thanks to your recklessness we only have five bucks between all four of us."

"I'm sorry... it's all my f-fault. I should have never come here~" Hinata cried, pushing past the crowd. "You idiots." Konan scolded, chasing after her. The two boys exchanged a panicked look then charged forward, after their friend. "Crap! I can't see her." Exclaimed Konan. "Over there! She just went in the bathroom." Hidan yelled. In less than a few seconds, she sprinted down the escalator and over where the Hyuga was hiding.

"Hinata?" She called out. "Just leave (sob) me alone." Konan walked further in and gently rested her hand on the cubical door. "Listen...it's ok, this sorta thing happens all the time." There was a pause, "that's...not the point. I tried to belong in your little gang or whatever but, really I don't belong anywhere. You're all suffering because of me. I'm just an bother and that's all I'll ever be...I don't need your sympathy..." "That's not true. You're a great person and I think you-" "I don't want your pity!" Konan stepped away from the door, took in a deep breath then charged at full speed, slamming herself so hard that the entire thing fell down. Just before the large object could hit the sobbing girl, she grabbed it and flung the piece of wood to the side. A hoed of startled women dashed out screaming words of fear and desperation.

Inside, Konan wrapped her arms tightly around the crying Hinata and with her face deeply embedded into the fabric of the teen, she softly smiled, "These word of mine are not false. In the few hours of knowing you I can honestly say you are a dear and true friend to me. So you can't just up and leave our lives when you've made such an impression. I know you and you are loved...you just need to realize it." Both girls held the embrace for a while, while their tears merged and words of happiness were exchanged.

The older girl tipped her head forward and searched deep into the other's glossy eyes, "besides it'll be nice to have a girl around for a change." They exited the wrecked bathroom where Kakuzu and Hidan stood utterly confused. "What the fuck happened in there. It sounded like some sorta bomb!" "About that..." Konan started, "we need to get outta here now before someone sees. We're already broke, I don't want to stick around for the bill."

By now it was around 11pm and the four teens had a good twenty miles to cover. They were pondering around a large stretch of road which was mainly dirt and dust. There was almost no sign of life accept for the noisy crickets. The boys were far behind still dragging the many bags from hours of shopping. "Ok so now what?" Complained Hidan, "we don't have enough money for a taxi let alone signal." Kakuzu grunted, "why don't we just hitch hike or somethin'?" Hinta's face lit up, "B-but isn't that dangerous?! I've hear a lot of stories where people have been killed doing that." "True...but, it is free and is better than walking in the dark." Added Konan. Hidan interrupted, "who the hell would pick up a bunch of sketchy looking teenagers in the middle of the night!? I mean Kakuzu's got all 'em scars and you're not exactly the most approachable chick in-" Konan punched the silver haired delinquent, stopping his insults. They all continued to scathe the dark desert in silence before Hidan interrupted the silence,"I've got an idea." After just a single look Kakuzu and Konan caught on and three grinning heads turned to Hinata. "W-what?" She stuttered.

"Ok! Now let's put what I showed you into action!" Konan instructed, "we'll be here if you get into any trouble." Hinata took a step beside the vacant road, while the others ducked where the hill declined. They led on the dry grass and listened out for any sign of an engine. Just as a set of head lights approached, Hinata stuck out her arm with thumb extended. An old pick up truck pulled slowed down to a halt. The window gradually rolled down and a man in his late thirties poked his head out. He had ginger hair and had a beaded that seemed to consume the entire lower half of his long face. The guy had a baseball cap on with some sports name on it. His jacket was similar to what you'd find a fisherman or someone who went hunting wear. "You need a ride?" He called in a strong American accent. It was the kind you'd find in some old cowboy movie. "Oh ah, yes. I really need to get to Konoha but I got all lost you see. My wittle car up and died on me." She pouted moving her arms slowly so her breasts clashed. Hinata was wearing a V neck shirt and thigh length shorts bought at the mall. "Hehe...sure thing why don't cha hop in now." The driver smirked, eyeing her up.

"Ok guys you can come out now!" She called turning back. "Wha!" The man yelled, as the three teenagers emerged. "That was too easy!" Hidan chuckled. Konan placed an arm of Hinata's shoulder and said, "your a natural." "I am never doing that again." Hinata mumbled face bright red. A very unhappy driver was stuck with the not so cute and pretty Kakuzu next to him while the other three sat in the back. The journey was long but by no means uneventful. They all joked about the whole ordeal and as time dragged on Hinata fell asleep. Not realizing it her head swayed then finally rested on Hidan's shoulder then drifted off. To say he was flustered is an understatement. His entire face was flustered. In fact his nose began to bleed. "Here" konan said in a sarcastic tone, passing him a tissue. Begrudgingly accepting it he murmured, "shut up."


	4. A strange invitation

Thank you everyone for the support. It really helped and I don't feel so pressured to post within a deadline. I'm just going to go at my own pace and enjoy writing this. Anyway here's chapter 4. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4:

Morning rays shimmered through a large dusty window onto the mahogany floor. Centred in the room stood a lone stained cream coutch. A grand thousand piece chandelier desperately hung onto the smooth ceiling. White washed walls left damp shadows where pictures once hung. Two Looming regal shelves were stripped of their books and replaced with an inch of dust. The room was rather bare aside from the litter of empty bottles and pizza boxes.

The youngest member stirred ever so slightly. A soft groan escaped her frowning lips. "There's something...warm..." the bluenette thought, still in the process of waking. "It feels soft..." The previous night seems to mix in a blur and pictures failed to fully process. Hinata slowly opened her magenta eyes. They suddenly snapped shut as the bright beams stung her. She began to manoeuvre her right arm, in hopes of shielding the intense light. However, it became apparent that this was not possible. "Wa?..." was the only noise she could muster. Once again, the 16 year old attempted to open her eyes this time prepared for the brightness. It took a moment for them to adjust. Once done, she began to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Wherever this was, it was huge and was probably once a place of beauty. It had great potential but was clearly unkept.

Before she could continue, the ground beneath shifted. A slight rumble, similar to the sound she had previously made, followed. "An earthquake?" The girl thought. "No...what...is this?" Her body felt heavy. She was still tired from the intense shopping the night before. Her fingers traced the strange material; it wasn't like the mattress fabric you'd expect but it was smooth, leathery and warm. Her eyes were lazy. Sleep threatened to take her once more. Before she could drift away, her gaze fell upon a set of two amused eyes staring back. "You having fun there?" Cooed a deep base that passed through her body. It felt wonderful. "Hi...dan?" Hinata whispered. It took a few seconds for the situation to fully set in. "W-WA I Uh! I-" Hidan clasped his hand over her stuttering mouth then put his other to his and said, "Shhhhh... you'll wake Konan." To their right slept the oldest member of the group, curled up on a bundle of pillows.

Hinata led there frozen , unable to do anything but simply stair at the teenager below her. They're faces were so close that their noses almost touched. Her cheeks burnt a deep crimson as she finally recalled the last moments before falling asleep next to the man she was currently lying on. Hidan's lips curled into a gentle smile that seemed to melt her heart. "Hinata..." he purred, caressing her glowing cheeks, "You're...so b-"

SLAM! The oak door whipped open revealing a very angry Kakuzu. "Oy Hidan what did I say about raising the god damn frid-!" Frankenstein's supposed brother stopped mid sentence as the situation before him unfolded. He only hesitated for a second before sharply turning then muttered, "breakfast's ready." The door was shut the same way it had been opened.

During the commotion the surprise made Hinata fall onto the floor and collide with the one peacefully sleeping Konan. "What the fuck!?" The paper angel yelled shooting up to face her opponent. "Ah! S-sorry Konan I-I uh I-" "it's fine..anyway I gotta eat something, I'm starving." They all agreed and walked down a series of equally neglected hallways. What was presumably floral wall paper now coiled and rolled off the plain white that remained.

The kitchen was the only room that time had left untouched. Although there was a lack of colour, the place wasn't half bad. In the centre was the counter accompanied by four plastic chairs on high legs. A stove oven and half a dozen cupboards lined the edges. The fridge was very small almost the same heights as marble counter. Surprisingly, about six full packs of beer were crammed in also allowing room for a half full box of eggs, butter, two cartons of small milk and a whole load of chocolate. "So.. where exactly are we?" Hinata asked to fill in the awkward silence. "This is Kakuzu's place." Yawned Konan. "It's uh...pretty ni-" "it's a shit hole. I know." It was the house owner himself who cut the young girl off. "Believe it or not this lucky bastard inherited the entire estate. We're currently trying to fix it up. This was a lot worse when he first got it. The entire building was rotting you see so, the three of us decided to make it our personal protect. We're turning it into a hang out." After Hidan's ramble, he turned to Kakuzu and added, " where's the food? You said it was ready didn't you?"

"Just hang on a second would you I can't do everything at once." He turned to one of the counters where the toast was cooking and he placed the last slice onto one of the four plates. These were finally dished out after the man asked, "anyone want a drink or something?" "Aw aren't you the good host." Konan remarked squishing her cheeks together. He simply grunted then sat down.

The day was rather uneventful aside from the quartet painting one of the many guest rooms. They would work on the house everyday. Hinata's routine was now school, hang out with the others, help fix the house and go to work with Hidan. They even skipped school to get extra work done. At first Hinata objected but slowly she gave in and would miss it more often. For a while this was her "normal."

However, this all changed one October night. It was a slow day at Block busters with only one customer since their shift began. And that was four hours ago. "I don't get how this place keeps going." Hidan wined slouching on the desk. Hinata joined him, head in hands, and both lazed about; bored out of their brains.

Suddenly, a bell rang, signalling a customer has entered the store. The employees immediately raised their heads to see what kind of person would enter such a shop at 21:30 on a week night. He was around their age and had black long hair that was tied up. The teen seemed familiar to the girl. She was sure he was in one of the other classes in her year.

"Are you Hinata Hyuga?" He asked in a smooth tone. "Y-yes that's me. Can I help you?" His expression didn't seem to change. He slid a piece of paper over the counter as he leaned carelessly on the wood. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha... there's a big party on the 31st at my place. It starts at 7-" "Oh you're Itachi's little brother right?" Interrupted Hidan. Sasuke simply hummed acknowledging the statement. He sighed before adding, "you can bring friends." Without making eye contact with the silver haired teen. The teen began to stroll out of the deserted store before stopping mid way through opening the door, "And one more thing..." he said barely turning his head, "It's a costume party And so try make an effort. Any half assed attempts won't be allowed in."

The coworkers exchanged a puzzled look before Hidan announced, "we are so going!" "I don't know...big crowds isn't really my thing." Hinata added unsure. "It'll be fine. This is a great chance to boost your confidence. Besides you won't be alone, we'll stick together. Ok?" Hinata replied with a warm smile and nod, "Sure."


	5. The party

Chapter 5:

Ive been so exited to post this chapter. Expect a whole lotta drama and maybe even romance. Well I'm not spoiling it so you better read and find out what's going on at the party. Anyway happy Halloween (even if it's a bit early) and happy reading!

"Don't you have anything...less revealing?" Hinata questioned, looking at herself in the large rectangular mirror. "Oh come on. You're what 16 now? Really it's fine everyone will be wearing costumes just like these. Besides that one really suits you." Hinata signed tossing yet another outfit onto the already full bed. Konan rummaged through her closet, pulling out a black and purple mini dress with a witch hat hanging on the side on the hanger. "Try this one.." She paused before adding, "Your very lucky I happen to have all these. If it wasn't for my collection, then you wouldn't even be able to go to that party." Konan handed the costume over, allowing Hinata to get changed for the billionth time.

"You must get invited to these things a lot." Hinata added filling in the brief pause. "Yea I guess you could say that...anyway you done yet?" Hinata hummed signalling that she was. The teenager slowly stepped out of the bathroom with a puzzled look, "What?...". Konan clasped her hands together and emitted a girly squeal, "that's the one! You just have to wear that. Ok now hang on while I get my make up."

After around four hours of intense pampering, the girls were finally ready. The sound of a approaching engine signalled that the boys had just arrived. "You chicks ready yet!?" Screamed Hidan, hanging his head out of the rolled window. "Theres no need to yell you idiot! We have this thing called a door bell for a reason!" Konan protested at an equal volume, rushing out of the house. It was a beautiful white wooden structure with a porch and four little Windows on the front. There was even a large oak tree next to it that was an inch or so taller than the blue tiles of the roof.

The girls quickly hopped into the back of the black BMW. Kakuzu was driving and Hidan sat in the passenger seat. He was dressed as some sort of werewolf outfit with added filters beard and side burns as well as a torn white shirt, jeans and clawed hands. Kakuzu was some sort of zombie. No surprise there, all those scar like tattoos really suited the costume. It consisted of a torn up tank top and army trousers doused in fake blood. His make up wasn't half bad either. There was a fair amount of PVA glue mixed with different shades of red delicately placed on his greyed face to look like bite marks and scares. "Woaw you guys actually look half decent." Konan smugly remarked.

"Not so bad yourselves." Hidan shot back, twisting his muscular body to admire their outfits. "What exactly are you supposed to be again?" Konan let out a heavy sigh before adding, "An angel of death of corse." Her outfit was simple yet elegant. A black dress with the ends puffed out like a cone and two delicate shimmering wings folded on the back. She wore black pumps and plenary of smokey eye shadow to top it all off. Hidan's eyes lingered a little too long for comfort on Hianta's breath taking costume. It was rare not seeing the girl in long sleeved sweaters or skirts that would reach her ankles. The sight had the Akatsuki member mesmerised. The dress hugged her curved perfectly. It was mainly black with a purple corset. She wore knee high purple stockings with black lace up boots. Her long hair was neatly platted round to her left side and she wore purple lipstick and black eye liner. It was as if an entirely different person was perched there so elegantly.

Looks aside, it was clear that the girl wasn't completely comfortable with this. Her large chest was partially exposed and the tight dress just ended below her thigh. It was no wonder the girl had a hint of pink on her cheeks. As the car began to move, Hidan was snapped out of the trance and quickly spun around in an attempt to compose himself. "Honestly..." Murmured Kakuzu.

The muffled sound of a deep base echoed from the large house and could be felt through passers-by's chests. Neon lights escaped the large windows and onto the dozens of lazily parked cars. There must have been at least two hundred party goers pissed out of their brains. If they were this bad at the start who knows what kind of state they or even the mansion would be in by the end of it all. As promised, everyone was dressed up. There were mummies, murderer victims, werewolves, a handful of Frankensteins and even one guy in a hotdog suit passed out in a pile of his own sick. "Lovely" Hinata thought stepping out of the safely of the car and into the chaos.

"This is going to be great." Hidan remarked. "Yea no kidding. With a place like this, I wouldn't be surprised if the owners ran Google." Konan said in awe. Kakuzu, being the last out corrected,"Actually they run the entire police force as well as three hospitals. This is the Uchiha's were talking about" "It's...incredible." Hinata added. Hidan began to impatiently walk away from the group while announcing, "I don't know about you guys but I don't plan on spending the evening staring at a pretty house. Are we going in or what?" Konan scoffed at the remark but decided to just let it go and enjoy the party.

As they walked, Hidan noticed a slight frown on Hinata's face, "Hey." He said grabbing her arm, "what's up?" "...I'm just..a bit nervous. I've never been in a place with this many people before. And this is my first time going to a party. I don't really know anyone..." "You know us don't you?" Konan intruded. "Yea that's right. Just stick with us, I'll look after you so there's no need to get all worked up. Now come on, let's get this party started!" The Jashinist cheered, arms raised. "O-okey." Hinata smiled.

There was a huge line of people waiting to go in. "What's the hold up?" Hidan wined. Not wanting to stand around any longer, the teen stomped past a good fifty or so people before he got to the front. "Come on man you gotta let me in." A scrawny man complained tugging the body guard's arm. He was brutally shoved to the concrete floor. "Your costume's weak! Toilet paper does not make you a mummie now get lost kid!" The buff man in black yelled. "That's the sixth one so far." He muttered in a deep tone, "Next!-What the hell do you want, get back in line befor-" "My friends and I are sick and tired of this bullshit!" Hidan cursed, grabbing the six foot man by his collar. "Now let us in!" A large tense hand snatched the hand as he pulled the boy close to his large bald head, "Now listen here punk! You're going to wait like all the other guests...unless you want me to throw you and you little gang ou-"

"Dermott!" Called a silky smooth voice, so cool yet commanding. "M-master Sasuke." The not so tough guard squeaked. "I was just...uh...telling this hulagun not to cut in-" "These are my friends. I would appreciate it if you weren't so...rough with them. You wouldn't want me to have to have words with father now?" The word sent shivers down the large man's spine, "N-no!...no...o-of corse not. This way now, honoured guests.." The four were escorted through the moaning line of people. Hidan gave the man a smug look as he passed, amused by the lobster shade his monkey like face burnt.

The estate was huge. A maze and finely carved hedge statues lined the front. The house rested on a gravel drive the size of a football pitch. It was massive, the building was made from sand stone and was supported by twelve towering pillars. There must have been at leat six floors. Among the hundreds of guests were around fifty maids and waiters serving alcohol and small food delicacies. Of corse there was also pizza, a constant flow of it. One van would pull out while another arrived ready to restock the ever disappearing cheesy delight.

Inside was a humongous hall swarming with dancing, raving, mosh pitting teenagers. Almost everyone from Hinata's school was present. There was just as many she had never laid eyes on. There was a generous amount of Halloween bunting, cobwebs, props and balloons (two human sized ones surfed the many monsters.)At the back of the room was a wide set of marble spiral stair cases that lead to a balcony that over looked the crowd. Four massive speakers took up a corner where a DJ worked on his gear in the centre. The song Thriller filled the room. In the very centre of the ceiling proudly hung a grand chandelier smothered in thick webs. At least it would have if it wasn't occupied by two men swinging on it. Another leaped from the balcony to join his friends, while a few more leant on the balcony observing their foolishness. The newly arrived member, takes a swig from his bottle and tried to curse something, but the mayhem of the cheering people below drown him out.

Looking up, Hinata spots a pair of glowing red eyes stair deep into her own. "Sorry!" A ghost yells bumping into her. When she turned back, they were gone. A fourth person, dressed as what appeared to be a shark, made the leap of faith, but only one hand manages to grip the furiously swinging light. The entire thing finally gave way and plunged into the bustling crowd. SMASH! The music scratches to a halt while a short burst of screams fills the air. Thankfully no one is harmed. There is a moment of silence before Hidan yells, "Holy shit! Kisame?!" "Hidan!" The blue man greets wiping a trickle of blood away from his head. "S-should someone call an ambulance or something?" Hinata panics. No one answers.

The music starts up again and everyone acts as if nothing happened. Hidan charges towards the smashed frame and bare hugs the one called Kisame. The other guys join the hug too and so does the rest of the observers. Konan grabs Hiatas hand and pulls the girl through the dancers. Some of the guys climb the dented chandelier and continue drinking and laughing. "So the Akatsuki is finally reunited." A blond teen states. "Are you going to be ok? You're bleeding!" Hinata asks the shark. "Nah I'll be fine. We used to get into fights all the time. This is nothing." "Who's this sweet piece of meat, un?" A blond boy asks, hopping down from the newly found play ground. His long hair was swept to one side and he was dressed in a ripped office shirt with many blood stains and scars on it. The 19 year old walked towards the girl and was about to grab her chin before she was abruptly hoisted back. Instinctively, Hidan grabbed Hinata's arm and pulls her away. "It's good to see your still as perverted as ever, Deidara." Hidan grinned. "That's rich coming from you." He spat back. Tension loomed in the air for a brief moment before they both bursted out laughing.

"Honestly you two never change." Mumbled a small red haired cat. "Sasorie, you've gotten smaller I see." Deidara grinned patting his head. "Aren't you so cuuuuutttteee-" "Do you want to die!?" Sasorie calmly stated revealing a pocket knife. "Don't you remember what Pain said about bringing weapons." A Venus fly trap asked. "Pain?" Said Hinata, confused. "He's our leader...but his real name is Yahiko. We gave him the nick name because of all his scary piercings!" This high pitched ball of energy came from a hyperactive hokey masked murderer. "I'm Tobi by the way it's nice to meet you." He exclaimed, taking a sip from his juice box. If it wasn't for his height, the guy could have been easily mistaken for a child. "Oh uh..I-I'm Hinata. it's a pleasure to meet you all...so uh where is your leader I'd like to meet him." The atmosphere went cold. They all exchanged glances of concern before a deep voice answered, "He's in jail...and won't be out for another four years."

Hinata didn't even notice the man. He had been silent up until then and was hidden in the shadows. Those same crimsom orbs emerged from the darkness. "Sorry... I didn't..." "It's not your fault. You didn't know." He appeared to be a bit older than the others perhaps in his mid to early twenties. The man had Raven hair and a very handsome face with two black lines that ran down by each side of his cheek. He was dressed in all black: a cape, waste coat and trousers. On his pale neck were two bite marks. In an attempt to save the situation Konan suggested, "Hey! Would you mind getting us some drinks Hidan, Hinata?" They both complied and shortly ran off into the hoard of partiers.

"This way!" The grey haired teen yelled, running ahead. "H-Hidan. Slow down!" Hinata called back. However, her soft voice was not loud enough and the boy simply slipped into the mayhem of the people. The girl did her best to try squeeze through, constantly apologising. "Excuse me, sorry, ah I'm so sorry!"

Once she finally escaped the mass of monsters, Hinata frantically scanned the area for any sign of the boy. A glimpse of silver catches her eye. "That must be him." She thinks charging up the old birch steps. Just as the teen reaches the top, he dashed through the corridor and then into another. After ten minutes of trying to catch the man, she finally buckles over and gives up, panting from the intense work out. Just as he was about to escape her sight, he finally turns around only for a another face to replace who she thought was Hidan. All this time she had the wrong werewolf.

The corridor was long, narrow and cold. If it wasn't for the rug, she was sure that her legs would go numb. A nearby skyline window allowed the moonlight to illuminate her curled up form. Hinata began to weep softly while staring at the bright frame. For a moment she was sure she saw a crow looking back at her. The girl couldn't help but feel so out of place as well as betrayed. To make matters worse she couldn't remember her way back to the hall so was lost. "Hidan...you idiot." She mumbled into her shaking arms.

"What are you doing?" Called a smooth masculine voice. Although the girl had only heard it a few times, she was sure she recognised it. Footsteps grew louder before the person crouched beside her. Slowly, Hinata turned to face the host of the party, Sasuke Uchiha. Her cheeks were red as were her shiny eyes. The teenager didn't bother hiding her sadness. The moonlight lit up her entire face. "I...don't know any more..." The Uchiha sat next to the girl, one leg out-stretched while the other was held by his arm.

"Weren't you with that Akatsuki gang?" "Yea...but I got separated...no more like ditched. Heh. And he actually said he'd look out for me..." "Who? The guy with the stitches?" "No not him. Hidan." "Well this Hidan guy doesn't seem to be a good boyfriend if he doesn't even look after his girlfrie-" "H-e's not my b-boyfriend! I mean...I've never really had one anyway..." "Seriously?" She sadly smiled, "It must be nice having everyone idolising you...oh! S-sorry I didn't mean to say it like that." "No...it's fine, but it's not as great as you think. The majority of them are just sluts. I mean they don't even know me." He sighed before revealing a green bottle. "Want some?" Hinata gave a slight nod then grabbed the wine. Without a second of hesitation she began to down the whole thing. Well after three seconds she spat a bunch out then began to choke.

"You don't drink much, do you?" He chuckled, taking the bottle back then taking a sip himself. "If you don't mind me asking...why don't you fling yourself at me like all the other girls do?" "Wha-" Hinata struggled to find the right words, "I only just met you...besides, there's more to a person than popularity or good looks." "So you think I'm good looking?" Sasuke joked, but the tearful girl turned her red face away from him, "Hm." He sighed, tilting his head up to look at the window. It was so clear you could see the billions of stars.

"How come your not dressed up, this is your party?" She muttered. "Huh?...oh, right. I prefer to just watch the action rather then join it. You know what I mean?" "Actually I do." Hinata spoke softly twirling her fingers, "big crowds are a bit overwhelming for me so I just stand and watch people have their fun." Her smile faded before she sighed, "why did I get dragged into this mess. I knew I didn't belong here..." "No." "Huh?" Hinata shifted her body around to face the boy. "I'm glad you came...I was pretty pissed at being hassled by the girls. They just wanted to look good in front of everyone. That one with the pink hair was especially clingy. If I didn't bump into you, then I probably would have just called it a night or drank until I passed out."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and smiled. "What do you think about dancing?" Hinata answered puzzled "Huh? Where did that come from?" "Just answer the question." "...I guess it's ok." "Well then, how about we kill some time." Sasuke stood up then extended his arm. "You coming or what?" "I don't really do that kinda thing. I mean...I can't." "Heh...of corse you can it's easy, I'll show you how, okey?" "...Okey." Hinata's smile was so bright and cheerful.

Back in the main hall, there were fewer people. Either they'd left or had passed out from the intoxicating alcohol. "Okey people now it's time to slow down." The DJ announced, one head phone to his ear while the other hand grabbed the microphone. A smooth low based song came on and the strobe lights were switched to circular one gliding around the room ever so gently. Many people left the floor to stock up on snacks and booze, while a dozen or so couple took to the centre, Sasuke and Hinata being in the very middle. His arms were around her waist while the 16 year old placed hers around his neck. As they moved around, Hinata spotted two blood splattered nurses with two inches of make up caked on. She recognised them as Sakura and Ino. They were shooting her death glares, with hand on their hips.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered, noticing the girl's expression alter. He followed her line of sight and spotted the girls, who in return squealed in delight and waved frantically. "Everyone's watching us." Hinata mumbled. Her eyes had drifted to the floor. "So let's give them something to watch." He husked into her ear, his breath ticking her soft skin. The Uchiha's right hand glided from her waist to caress the teenager's flushed cheeks. Their lips collided. Everything seemed to slow down as the warm embrace seemed to last an eternity.

Please review. Even if it's negative it's still important to me because I really help me to improve my writing. Ask what do you think, good, bad? Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Even better if you have suggestions for later chapters.


	6. Reminiscing

Before I begin, there's something very important I need to discuss relating to feedback on the previous chapter. I understand I did change the story quite a bit by adding Sasuke into the picture. I actually had something else planned but I guess that's what happens when you write. That's absolutely fine and I appreciate the constructive criticism however unfortunately, this isn't always the case. I have received a rather unpleasant comment in relation to this alter in narrative. It's fine to disagree with the story but it is unfair to abuse the writers, we are people too. I would appreciate it if you would think about what you write before clicking the enter button. Thank you. :) Enough serious talk for now, onto the story!

(Thank you guest user for sticking up for me and revealing just that just because your behind a computer doesn't mean you can just say whatever you want and remain invincible. You literally made my day!)

Chapter six:

"Fuck!" Hidan cursed smashing his fist against the wall. The other arm hung loosely like a rag doll that lost its stuffing. He also had a trickle of blood on his chin going down from his bruised lip."Your drunk! Come on let's get you home. You're sober enough to drive right Kakuzu?" The zombie gave a thumbs up then fell to the ground. "Damit." Konan muttered, "give me your keys." Kakuzu threw them but they only landed a few centre metres from where he led. The angel snatched them from the ground and picked up the drunk mess. "Come on Hidan. Time to go." She sighed, bucking Kakuzu in the car seat. "What the fuck 'as that bastard got that I don't! Fuck you fucking Sasuke! Fuck!" He slumped on the car, fist clenched. "Hidan..." Konan started.

She leaned a bit closer to him, but he snatched her wrist then shoved her against the side of the parked car and went to kiss her. She slapped him hard. "Idiot...you know I'm with Pain..." He released her then sat in the back and sobbed, "sorry..." "You can't do this again...you're lucky I didn't just leave you in there."

Earlier:

An audience gathered around the Uchiha and Hyuga. "What's going on over there?" Asked Tobi, hanging off the chandelier like monkey bars. More people were drawn like magnets to the ever growing crowd. The Akatsuki decide to go and investigating the sudden interest in the centre of the room. "Woaw...damn." Deidara smirked, arms crossed. "What?" Hidan asked pushing past the many people. His cocky smile suddenly dropped when he saw the scene unfold right before his very eyes. "Their lips..." Something inside him snapped. His heart rate sky rocketed and a sudden corse of adrenalin rushed through his entire body. He took a step out of the circle then charged full speed towards Sasuke.

He went to take a swing at the rich boy, but he swiftly dodged it, grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Dammit!" He yelled, shot back up and managed to hit him with the other fist, giving the Uchiha a black eye. After, he kicked Hidan hard in the stomach causing all the alcohol, he had greedily gulped, spill onto the floor. He struggled to get up, but still tried. "You asking for a death wish?" Sasuke asked then kicked him in the jaw, making him loose a tooth and collapse once again in his own sick. Hidan helplessly watched as the girl he had adored, walked off in the arms of the guy he despised.

"Hian...Hida, Hidan...Hidan wake up." Called a rough voice. It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. "Ah- fuck!" The Jashinest yelled trying to calm down his splitting head ache. He turned his heavy head to the side where he saw his right fist bound in bandages and submerged in ice. "I ava ge bac." He mumbled. "Can you say that in English." Spoke Kakuzu, nearing beside the bed. "I said...I have to get her back." "Not in that state. You really are a dumb ass. Do you even remember what you did after that stunt yesterday?" "What?" "You tried to kiss Konan." "...oh...shit. I'm a terrible person." He smirked, "I've really fucked up haven't I?"

What do you think? I know it's very short but I don't want to have every chapter being the same length. If there's something you disagree with then please leave a comment and add a suggestion. But please make sure it's something that will help the story and not just a rant. If you're one of those against the change then I suggest you just wait and see how things turn out. Thank you all for your input and support.


	7. CLASH!

**Cheers Nya for the review it got me in the spirit to write. I have so many ideas now for this I just wanna write em all down and post post post! Here's the seventh chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Ten ten?" "Here!" "Kiba" "Yo!" "Hinata?" "H-here." "Hidan?"..."Hidan!?"..."For the love of...can't you kids give me a break already. This is the tenth time this month." The teacher sighed, combing his hands through his thick unusually grey hair. The man simply leaned back into the chair and continued the register in his monotone voice. "Hey isn't that the guy from the party. You know the one who-" "yea. I hear this is the second time he's repeated this grade. He's like what 18?" "Woaw really? Man he must be pretty dumb." A few hushed snickers followed from the whispers. "And to think that Sasuke would go out with Hinata. I honestly didn't see that coming." "Really? Well she is kinda cute and I mean the size of her b-" the boy was overwhelmed by a sudden dread, he could feel the Uchiha's cold eyes bore through his very soul. He nervously smiled and swallowed the rest of his words. "Dood she's literally three desks away." The teen's friend nudged.

As close as she was, Hinata wasn't paying the slightest attention to their meaningless gossip but was engrossed in a world of her own. Something felt odd, like the girl had losses something very deer to her heart. Memories of the time herself and three Akatsuki messing around seemed all too distant like she was some old lady reminiscing on her childhood. One member in particular seemed to phase the girl. Hidan. Even though they had just spoken two days ago, she couldn't help but feel there was a barrier between them. That aside the hatred and even more so betrayal far exceeded the emptiness. How could he do that to her. "I'll look after you." Those words seemed to play over and over in her buzzing head.

A single tear trickled down her cheek. Slam! Hinata subconsciously bashed her fists on the table causing the entire class to stop in shock. The act was so alien to the girl's calm and shy nature that even Mr Hatake was lost for words. She abruptly stood up and muttered, "excuse me..." Then stormed out of the room. "Teacher." Sasuke asked, hand up. "Y..yes!...Sasuke?" "May I be excused." Without even thinking the response properly, Kakashi gave the ok.

"Hey." The Uchiha calmly sympathised placing a hand on the crying girl's shoulder. "What's on your mind?" "I-I...I!" "Just let it all out." He hushed bringing Hinata into a comforting embrace. She did just that, allowing her tears to soak into his soft grey jumper. He gave her some of his water then the two sat on the desks of an unoccupied classroom. "Better?" He smiled. "Better."

"You wanna talk about it?" "Mmm." She placed the plastic cup to the side then began twiddling her fingers. This always seemed to calm her nerves. Ever since she was a child she continued the habit. "I guess...I feel lonely. But i-it's strange because it seems I'm like this e...even when I'm around people. It's weird isn't it?" Sasuke took s moment to process her soft words then grinned, "no...I get what you mean. It's the same with my family. We've always been seen as this glamorous group of celebrities but in actual fact we have no bond. My brother is always patronising me over his job and my parents seem to pressure me to be his shadow."

Hinata looked to the ground, eyes relaxed but smile quivering. "It...must be nice...being with them. Even if they do act that way it's still better...then being away from them. My mother passed away when I was three so...I never even remembered her voice or what she looked like. My father refuses to let me see any photos, that's if he hasn't burnt them already. He prefers to pretend she wasn't there in the first place. Helps with the grief I guess. Hell...I haven't seen my cousin in five years, not that it bothers me. He'd always belittle me for not being as strong as my little sister. She's actually doing a degree in business at University even though she's only thirteen...and then there's me. The disappointing daughter who was sent half way across the world to try be as successful as her siblings."

"That's enough... you're not worthless. You don't need to pretend to be someone you're not. You're perfect the way you are." He hugged the Hyuga and gently stroked her soft silky hair. Even though her face was hidden he knew that she had a warm smile.

 **Later that day:**

Even though hated the idea of it, the girl had no choice. Rent was due at the end of the week and she needed to work to earn in. And that meant spending five hours with "him." Hinata hesitated for a moment, took in a deep breath and pushed open those sticky doors. She staired at the stained carpet in an attempt to avoid the man's agonising gaze. She shuffled to the desk and mumbled a feint, "hello." "Hay." He replied. How could he be so...calm? She thought. Gradually, her eyes drifted up and she weakly smiled to break the obvious awkwardness. She noticed he had a few bruised, a swollen lip and his wrist was in a cast. "How you feeling?" She gained the courage to ask. "Oh I'm as right as rain!" He stated in a forced positive way. Immediately he regretted the words and apologised, "sorry I ah...didn't mean to say it like that."

This was going to be a long night and having no customers made the whole ordeal a lot worse. Irritated, Hidan finally addressed the elephant in the room. "Are you happy...with him?" He mumbled almost unsure weather to say it loud enough for her ears. "Yes." She quickly squeaked turning her head. "Where did you run off to? I-we were worried about you. And then all of a sudden you just up a kiss him then your "boyfriend" beats me up!"

Hinata had tried her very best to suppress the frustration building ever since that day. Despite this, her colleague's selfless remarks drove her insane. "No!" She screamed. "Y-you can't say that. It was YOU who abandoned me even though you promised me you'd look out for me. I was terrified. You weren't there for me but Sasuke was." Tears were now overflowing but her eyes held fury. "And you! You were the one who up and attacked him so of corse he'd fight back." "Why are you defending that prick? I don't get it. You can't just do THAT with someone you just met." "You do not control my life. And do you really want me to have to spell it out?" Hidan crosse his muscular arms all in a huff signalling for her to continue. "I love him!"

Something about those three words seemed to change Hidan. It was as if they were taboo. He opened his mouth to say something but Hinata got there first. "And I think you're just jealous because I fell in love with someone who used words over action." That word again. It wound him up. So much."And what's that supposed to mean?" "The way you look at me makes me s-so nervous and uncomfortable. The first time we met you in the bathroom when you j-just s..staired. And you always put me in these situations like after the shopping trip when you were all over me." "I was drunk! I went to put you on the couch and I guess I just fell asleep. I was looking after you." "Looking after me?! No. That's all you ever do. You just ditch me." "Then come hang out with us at the house. You could have come toda-" "what you mean ditch school? Unlike you I can't afford to do that. I don't have the luxury of missing class because unlike you, I want to pass my exams. I need to." "Exams, exams! There's more to life then what the school brands you as." "No...Hidan. I'm not you. If I don't live up to my father's expectations then the best chance at life I have is marrying into some family that I don't even get to choose."

"Well I'm so sorry that my life isn't as screwed up as yours. That I don't have a shitty dad or a mum who was forced to marry into a oh so "honourable" house hold, where life is all rules rules rules!" "...fu..y-y." "What?" Hidan mocked holding up his good arm to his ear. "I said FUCK YOU Hidan. I HATE YOU!" The pissed girl stormed out of the building, slamming the door so hard on her way out that the entire building shook.

 **Just keep em reviews coming. plz. ;)**


	8. A night to remember

**Here's chapter 8. I'm going to aim to make this a bit longer than my first story. Right now I have a fairly clear vision on how I want this to go but I could use some suggestions.**

Bzzzz...bzzzzz...bzzzzz...[I'm sorry] bzzz...[please pick up] bzz- "go away" Hinata mumbled at the inanimate object. The girl sat on her bed curled up staining as the phone's screen lighting up with miss calls and messages. ...bzzzzz...bzzzz...bzzzzz. Her fist grasped a clump of her knitted sweater, acting as her stress ball. Bzzz- She lunged for the vibrating device, snatched it up and was about to throw it when the teen got a glimpse of the pixilated letters. [Hey X]. Her once scrunched face loosened as a feint smile found itself on her lips. It was Sasuke.

[Hi :3] She always liked adding those little faces. When texting she accidentally sent one but Sauke found them cute and loved the way she got all embarrassed over something so trivial. [u ok?] Hinata thought for a moment but quickly sent [Yea I'm good U?] She didn't want to worry Sasuke over problems that are her's to deal with and hers alone. Sure she felt comforted when he'd console her but it just wasn't worth the time. Besides, she just wanted to enjoy their little messages. [Im good but that's not really important.] [R U busy this weekend?] The girl honestly replied [no why do you ask?] [ah good. I'm taking you to dinner. How does the red diamond sound?] The girl almost dropped her phone at the sight of those letters. The red diamond wasn't your average place. It was well known as being the most expensive restaurant in all of Konoha with food to die for; that's if your wallets aren't drained first.

[I can't afford that! I thought you have to book three weeks in advance to get a table.] [I know some people there and don't worry about the cost I'm paying.] [and please don't be humble I insist.] [ok :) sure thing. When R we going?] [I've got a lot of homework to do on Sunday so how does Saturday sound?] [That works out] [Great oh and wear something formal. I'll pick you up at 7. see you then.] Gleefully the Hyuga signed off with her usual [ok love u.] and Sasuke with his[love u more]

 **The next day**

Thud thud! "I don't buy scout cookies!" Yelled a muffled voice, "I've said before and I'll say it ag- oh. Hinata. What can I do for you?" Konan stood by the opened door. "Konan. Um...do you have any dresses I can borrow?" The older teenager smiled, "heh. Yea, come on in."

"So what's the occasion?" Pried the bluenette. "Well you see I have a d...a uh..date-" "Date?! Ok, ok where?" "The Red Diamond-" "Holy shit! Isn't that place mega expensive and ridiculously hard to get into?" Before Hinata could even open her mouth, Konan added, "Right that's it. I am going you make you look so good that not one person will be able to take their eyes off you! Oh- and I have just the dress that will do that! When is it?" "Um..7" "what! That's only a few hours away. We haven't a moment to loose!"

 **18:57:**

"This way Mi'lady." Whispered a raspy voice. An elderly man well dressed in a tailcoat held open the door to the limousine. Holding the edges of her dress, Hinata stepped in and took a seat along the long stretch of leather seating, next to the handsome Sasuke. He wore a black suit that consisted of all black buttoned shirt, trousers, blazer and a white bow tie. "You look beautiful." He said, legs crossed and hands lazily slung over them. Hinata wore a long black dress that sparkled in the car's cool lighting, it had one strap that slipped over her shoulder. The fabric was loose and comfortable, It reached the floor and had a slit to the side that revealed her slender legs. Her make up was natural with a peachy lipstick, smokey eyeshadow and mascara. Complementing the outfit was her hair tied in a bun with little spirals hanging off the sides.

During the ride, Hinat caught up with her boyfriend, his arms around her. Gentle late night music played in the background while the town flashed past the tinted windows.

Inside the restaurant sat hundreds of gorgeous billionaires, diamonds and rubies slung around their wives necks and fingers. Marble pillars supported the gold plated masterpiece that was the ceiling. The beige walls were accompanied by long white curtains held by gold braids. All tables had white cloth neatly cast over their circular frames. All had a large candle in the centre and rose like napkins on the white and gold china vine printed plates. A young woman in a short grey dress navigated the couple through the marvellous display of couples enjoying their $200 dinners. Hinata wouldn't be surprised if some celebrity showed up to announce the oscars. The lighting was dim but relaxing. There was no need for large lights as the many candles gently lit the large space.

"Here you go." The lady spoke softly, handing them both a leather bound menu. She filled their glasses with Champaign then left to attend other guests. Hinata briefly scanned it but, to her it might as well have been in French. Even if this was the case she still she pretended to read. "See anything you like?" Sasuke asked barely lifting his gaze from the page. Little did she know, he was hiding a smile behind the little booklet. "Um..w-what are you having?" His smile grew, "Gourmet Caviar." "...oh yes. That..its my favourite. I gues I'll have that too then." "Oh really? I never knew you liked fish eggs?" "F-fish eggs!?" He chuckled and had to put the menu down in order to compose himself. "Hehe. You can ask if you don't understand the menu. Why don't you try the Chateaubriand. It's just a fancy word for beef. It's pretty good." Hinata smiled in response still a little embarrassed but she was glad to laugh it off.

They endured in causal small talk. Hinata awed at the wonderful persona the room emitted, all the while amusing Sasuke. She looked like a kid in a toy store. "This place is amazing ." She commented. "Hey...I've got something for you. Hang on a sec." The Uchiha pulled out a small black box. "W..what is it?" She asked puzzled at the small contraption. He lifted the lid revealing a white charmed bracelet. Sasuke took it out, undid the clasp and placed the quaint jewellery on Hinata's wrist. The piece was comprised of little amethyst flowers and diamonds encased in a little shel of silver. "It was my great grandmother's. I want you to have it." The girl admired it for a moment before replying. "It's beautiful...but...I couldn't possibly-" "it's fine. I want you to keep it. Besides they match your eyes." The remark made the girl blush a little. All of a sudden she felt her chest warm up and her heart rate increase.

Shortly after, their dinner arrived on a little trolley. Silver bowls covered them. Two waiters gracefully placed one on each side of the table then lifted the lids off, allowing a smoke of intense flavours to escape. Hinata began to saw through the tender meat, struggling a bit while her other half slid his knife elegantly as if he'd done this countless times. Noticing her plate shift with the rhythm of her wrist, he offered, "here let me do it." And perfectly cut her beef into symmetrical little squares. "Thanks. I guess you eat at places like this all the time then." "I guess so. But to be honest I'd say homemade stuff is always better." Hinata smiled at the remark. "My mum used to make the best stew...lucky for you she passed her secret recipe to me." "Now you've said that I'm gonna have to try it." They ate their food in a very comfortable silence, "wow...this is...delicious." She smiled.

After they'd finished their meal, the couple took the limo back to Hinata's block of flats. Sasuke held the teen in a loose embrace then kissed her forehead."Thanks for tonight. It meant a lot to me." Hinata smiled, looking up to Sasuke's lazy eyes, "Who says it has to end right now?" His hands began to slide down from her waist and he slowly kissed her passionately. Knowing where this was going, Hinata looked away from him then lightly pushed his chest, breaking his hold. "Goodnight Sauke." She whispered, still avoiding eye contact. Her voice hinted disappointed. She could have sworn she saw him scow for a second. "Y-yea, right. I'll see you on Monday then."

Sasuke's overly priced car drove off while Hinata didn't move from her spot. Instead the girl stared to the starry sky. Smoke filled the thin air as she exhaled and thought of the first time they'd met under the very same moon.

 **I would really be great full if you could give me some ideas on future chapters also what do you guys think of the story so far? Feedback is always appreciated and it helps me to improve the fanfic. Ok that's all folks see ya in the next chapter.**


	9. Drowning

**Get ready, here's chapter 9:**

Hinata hid behind a large concrete wall. Her hand caressed the bracelet, remembering the very first date she'd ever been on. Just beyond the walls stood the grand Uchiha estate. She walked over to the large gate and trailed her hand against the bars. There was a little box on the other side where a security guard should have been but there was no one. Lunch break? Without anyone to let her in, seeing Sasuke would be a lot harder. Hinata came here to return the bracelet; he had so kindly passed down. It's not that she didn't appreciate it. Far from it. She just couldn't have something so precious and full of history. Hinata feared loosing or worse breaking the fragile jewellery.

She took a few steps from the barrier, began to pace then glanced back. On the far side of the opposite wall hung a little box. Hinata instantly recognised it as one of those little radio things. Kinda like where you order at a drive through. The girl pressed the button and waited for a voice to interrupt the static. "Hello." She softly spoke. "Uchiha resedents. Who is this?" Replied a posh feminine voice. "H-Hinata Hyuga." "Mmmm...and what is the purpose of your visit?" "I would l-like to see Sasuke." "I'm afraid the young master is occupied please come back another time. Good day!" A rupture of static sputtered from the small speaker.

Now what?

The teen couldn't just give up. Pressing the button, she braced herslft. "Uchiha residence. Who is spea-" "it's me. I uh I'll only be a minute." "Oh... It's you." Her tone dropped. "Could you please get Sasuke. If he knows I'm her I'm sure-" "Master Sauke does not wish to- sput-sput-sp-sput!- Oh Ma...achi...I..spit-sput" there was a few seconds of static before a new voice took over. "Hello." It was smooth and a lot like Sauke but slower and slightly deeper. "Uh. He...llo?" There was a moment of silence, "...can I come in. Please?" She asked. "I'm not sure...if that would be wise." Hinata took in a deep breath then stammered, "I-I need to see Sasuke!" Instantly she regretted her words and was about to apologise before he answered, "very well...hang on a sec."

The metallic gates began to slowly open. Cachuk! Hinata took a step forwards then proceeded to walk the gravel path. The estate looked very different in the day. No drunken party goers or alcohol everywhere. Instead was a row of finely trimmed hedges that ran parallel to the path.

A man in a tailcoat invited the girl in. He resembled a penguin, head tilted so his pointy nose was risen. There were maids sweeping, polishing, window wiping, you name it. Hinata had never seen the entrance of the mansion. The party took place in a hall around the back. The floor was a glossy brown. Recently polished no doubt. Like outside, there were pillars supporting the structure. There were a few smaller ones that housed little statue heads. A large portrait occupied the farthest wall. It was of a man with shoulder length brown hair. He slightly resembled the girl's partner. However, his chin was more square and his eyes were cold with pride.

The man escorted her through the familiar hallways. Hinata was lead to a particularly long one with only one door at the very end. "He should be in there." He spoke sharply. With one swift turn, he waddled away, nose cutting through the air. The girl stumbled forward, composed herself, then reached out for the golden handle. But, it remained there. She hesitated for a moment and pressed her ear against the door. There were sounds coming from the room, although it was hard to make out. She could hear Sauke but there seemed to be something else. What exactly she could not point out. The only way to fulfil her curiosity was to turn the handle and push.

So she did just that. However, the moment she did so, the girl instantly regretted her choice. Or maybe it was some other emotion. Whatever it was she couldn't figure. To be honest she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Her body became cold and her stomach turned.

That same purple sparkle clung to another's wrist. Slender with perfectly pink painted nails. It was slung over to his shoulder. Rose gems glimmering in the dim light. His frame was close to the owner of the bracelet. The very one given to Hinata. Her heart seised for a second. This imposter added another arm around Sasuke's back this time, tightening their embrace. They shifted ever so slightly. It was enough to enable the woman's emerald eye to come into view. As this happened, her pink hair swayed. The eye's attention then shifted Hinata's magenta ones. The hidious green staired intensely. In shock for a moment but then of something more. Enjoyment. Without seeing her lips Hinata knew they were curled into a sadistic grin.

She instantly recognised her as Saukra. Their lips parted. Remaining in contact, the eye blinked, then shifted to back up. "Love you." Each syllable was emphasised. Poison festered and corrupted each of her sinful words. "Love you more." No...Hinata couldn't take it. That phrase. Was it just some crap copied and pasted for each desperate girl longing for company. How many had there been? Why did this have to happen? Did she even mean anything to him? These questioned buzzed around and around until it made her sick.

Her knees felt weak. They wouldn't stop shaking, they'd turn to jelly. Hinata's lips parted, but not even air escaped them. She tried again. Her motions mimicked that of a fish out of water, gasping. Drowning.

She was drowning.


	10. Thank you

**Hey so I've been avoiding this for a while but I am determined to finish this thing. It's kinda got a little depressing and I'm afraid there will be a bit more but hey not everything can be perfect. Otherwise that's just some make believe fairytale. Life is about struggles and getting through them. I have a vague idea on how I want this to go but there's still a lot of blanks. If it wouldn't trouble you too much I'd appreciate some advise for further developments in the story and so on. With all that over with I present to you chapter 10.**

"I'm sorry you had to see that...but it's better not to be left in the dark." Itachi spoke, passing Hinata a cup of tea. Her head hung low, hair obscuring her distorted face. It took both hands to grasp the fragile cup and saucer. She slumped in the little garden chair. Opposite her proudly sat the older of the Uchihas, hands crossed along with his perfect slender legs. "Is...there something wrong...with me?" She croaked. A trickle slid down her porcelain cheek and engraved a splotch on her jeans. A rattling noise diverted Itachi's gaze to the cup. Hinata's hands shook violently as she attempted to bring the fine pottery to her lips. Half of the hot substance was on the floor by the time she took her first sip.

Itachi cringed at the sight of such an overwhelmed woman. He leaned forward and extended an arm that approached her fragile state. She was like a china doll who's fine skin had been abused and cracked. The softest of touches would cause her to smash. But he couldn't help it. How could a gentleman such as himself just sit by and do nothing?

His hand abruptly halted. Hinata's head ever so slightly raised revealing her glass eyes. They only reflected hopelessness and despair. However, those roses lips portrayed something else entirely. The little cup hung carelessly on her loose finger then slipped away exploding into a thousand pieces on the marble floor. Her mouth curved into a satanic smile. Tears flowed uncontrollably. For once in his life, the supposed perfect Itachi, the one who had an answer for everything, could not think a single syllable.

"You know..." Hinata began, sweetness decayed with absolute honesty. "I came here today to give him this back" she said fumbling with the bracelet, "...I thought...I was the one who was being selfish. Heh...but...that wasn't all. I got a letter yesterday." She searched through her navy coat pocket and revealed a letter smothered in stamps. Slowly, the Uchiha took it and slid the paper from it's already torn envelope. It read as followed:

Hinata you need to come home. Father and I have received your report. Is this meant to be some sort of joke? You promised to study hard but this is even worse than then before. After all the effort we went to get you into a school abroad this is the thanks we get. I was aware of it's standards but still I thought maybe this will be what you need after the bullying. We wanted to give you a fresh start and let you even choose the school. Clearly your failure is no one else's fault but your own. The decision had already been made and we have both agreed some change is required. We've already arranged for you to attend a boarding school for girls in London. You will be starting next term so get your act together and come home. We are expecting you back in the UK no longer than next Friday.

Neji.

Without a word Itachi put the paper back into its sleeve then placed the bundle on the table. Hinata got up slowly, eyes plastered to the ground and sloppily picked it up. She slowly made her way to the door and paused, "I'll be taking my leave now." Her voice was dull and barely a whisper but still the loudest sound in the tiny room. "Allow me to escort you out." Is what he would have said but not even after his lips parted did he get his answer. He knew there was no use so he simply leaned into the back of his chair and emerged himself in deep thought.

 **In the evening:**

Hinata sat comfortably rolled in a dozen or so blankets on the tiny leather sofa. She resembled a piece sushi but the layers more of a mess than a delicacy. The dim lights flickered from the screen and danced on the plain walls. It was her favourite film. Not because it had a good story or actors. It far from it. The reason was because it was the one thing that used to bring her family together. Although she struggled to remember her mother's face she could always recall the warm feeling of cuddling up to her. It's still hazy but that was her first real memory. Neji would sit next to her with her father on the edge, squishing them all together. Only now it was just her. With no one to fill in the sides; Hinata felt that little more...empty.

Tap tap!...Tap tap tap! The strange noise took the girl a few seconds to fully register. "Wha?" She mumbled, still distracted from the events of the past few days to fully formulate a singular word. Her mind was fuzzy making her doubt the sound heard as reality. THUD THUD! It was real alright. She paused the movie and wriggled free of the blanket's grasp. Sluggishly, Hinata stooped down the corridor and towards the narrow white washed door. THUD THUD THUD! "Hinata! I know you're in there so open the door alread-" boomed a feminine voice, violently hammering on the wood "Oh." The voice said surprised with a hint of delight.

On the porch stood Konan with a large denim rucksack slung over her shoulders. "Hey... can I come in?" Rubbing her reddened eyes, Hinata stared at her for a few seconds with a puzzled expression on her face. "I heard about Sasuke... Itachi told me. Can I just come in already? We need to talk." Without uttering a single word, the Hyuga heiress undid the door's chain and allowed the blunette into her small flat. "I'll make some tea where's the kitchen." "Second door to right." Hinata mumbled.

"Here." Konan said passing Hinata a smoking mug. The girl clasped it with both hands, avoiding the handle and gently sipped as, her friend took a seat next to her. The older teen lowered her own mug so it rested on her lap, "You know bottling thing up won't do you any good." Hinata sighed in annoyance then in a low voice stated, "so what do you suggest I do? Go and scream out my problems to the world?" " You should have just come to me. I'm here ready to listen. You just need to ask for help when you need it. There's no shame in that."

The sulking girl just continued sipping the warm liquid and shifted her body on the softness of the sofa's fabric. "Itachi also told me about the letter. You really going to leave?" "Mm." Hinata hummed but then turned to her elder and admitted, "it's not like there's much I can do... It might actually be better this way." Immediately Konan stated "How can you say that of corse you can. It's your life so live it how you want to." Hinata chuckled at the remark, "I wish that were true... But it's not. Every time I try do something the way I want things get all messed up. It's kinda funny now that I think about it."

"So you're really gonna go?" "Mmm." "And there's nothing I can do to persuading you to stay." "No." Konan sighed, smiling, "well then. I guess the only thing to we can do is make the best of the time we've got left." The woman got up and pulled a sleeping bag from her bulging rucksack. "What are you doing?" Asked the Hyuga. "Isn't it obvious? I'm staying the night." She placed the bedding on the floor. "You can't sleep on the floor! Hang on." Hinata rushed upstairs leaving Konan in the cosy room. She sat cross legged and mumbled, "even when you're like this you still care about your friends. Your a weird girl Hinata Hyuga. But a good weird."

A strange shifting noise echoed through the hallway followed by a series of thumps and a squeal. Immediately Konan rushed out to investigate. Sprawled on the floor was Hinata untangled in a futon and blanket. "Honestly." Konan smiled, arms crossed. She helped her friend up and the two manoeuvred the make shift bed into the living room and tossed it onto the floor with a thump. They huffed and flopped onto the mattress exhausted. "Konan." "Yea?" "Why did you go through the effort to come here? I mean you live miles away." Her friend smiled. Konan's face lit up with delight as if she knew the answer to a question on some quiz show. "What kind of question is that. It only makes sense that I want to make sure my best friend is ok. After all you've been through a lot. And..." She said positioning herself more comfortably, "it's not like we have long before you go. I wanted to get you to stay but, it's selfish of me to not let you go. I'm glad I met you. Even if it's only been for a few weeks."

Tears began to flow from Hinata's violet eyes. "Wha?! Did I say something wrong!? Ah sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" "Oh no! No. I'm not sad. It's just I've never had someone call me a best friend. You're a good person Konan." Hinata smiled. Konan did the same and added, "Hey you're freaking me out." She joked, "I can't believe you're crying over this." "But it's true. I've never met anyone like you. You're so confident and positive. And You always know what to say."

"Really, I'm not that great. But, please keep up the complements." They continued chatting through the night about their experiences. Some of which were deep and meaningful others less so. It went on for hours until the clock read 04:00 am. By then they both struggled to form sentences thay were slow and lacked the passion of those at the start of the evening.

"I (yawn) ah... I think we should... Sleep now..." Yawned Konan. Hinata sluggishly complained, "noooooo... Gotta stay... Awa..." The fight for conscience was vainly lost as those large purple pupils grew weary and hid away behind tired lids. Softly Konan smiled and stroke Hianta's long hair. She fumbled for the light switch and snuggled up to the warmth of her friend.

"Thank you."


	11. Just your average day

**Chapter 11:**

"You want something to eat?" Asked Konan, as she raided the fridge. "I can't, I'm late enough as it is." "I thought you only did night shifts. If I knew you had to go now I would have woken you earlier." Hinata rushed around the corridor while sloppily buttoning her work shirt, "I need the extra cash to pay off rent." She then quickly shoved her long hair into something that resembled a pony tail ignoring the many strands that refused to be tamed. The girl then slipped on some black shoes and slung her bag around her shoulder. "Wait!" Came a yell from the kitchen. Konan jogged to the half open door where Hinata stood and passed her a small tub. "You've already missed the most important meal of the day and you are defiantly not about to skip lunch too." The youngest of the two quickly took a peek at its contents. Inside neatly lead: two sandwiches, an apple, a cereal bar and a mini yoghurt.

"Thanks." Said Hinata. "No problem, but before you're about to get fired could you at least have the apple." "Fine." Complained Hinata taking an exadurated bite from the fruit. "Good. Now get a move on, you were supposed to be there five minutes ago." Hinata wanted to say, "maybe I would be if you let me already." But she decided she was late enough as it was. Besides they were both shattered from the night before so they weren't exactly in the best of moods to argue.

The tacky clock read 12:17 as Hinata rammed through the glass doors heavily panting. She bent over, hands on knees gasping for breath. Her lungs were on fire while her face dripped with sweat. A pair of stern legs came into view as her eyes focused. "Seventeen minutes late." Tutted a deep voice. "I'm s-(huff) sorry. M-mr Uchiha." "What have I said about the honourifics? Madara is just fine but this really isn't like you Hinata. I must say I'm a bit disappointed. But, as this is your last shift..." He said rubbing the back of his neck, "I suppose I can let this slide. Work hard today ok?" "Yes Madara, sir." Hinata bowed.

As the girl rose, a figure that she had failed to notice shifted. Leant against the cerulean wall was an unwelcome individual. Broad arms crossed against a hard chest. Silver hair smoothly slicked back. And magenta eyes stared in a distortion of both shock and disbelief. Quickly, Hinata strode past the man she had once considered a friend and positioned herself behind the sticky counter. He quickly followed also taking his position next to the girl. As she stared coldly onwards, Hidan couldn't help but turn his head every few seconds to reassure what he was seeing was reality. "Could you stop staring at me already." She commanded in a monotone voice. Caught off guard, the Akatsuki member couldn't help but flinch at the Hyuga's change in demeanour.

Was this really the same shy girl who would stutter with each sentence? Who's smile never faded and who's persona emitted nothing but kindness? She had changed. But for better or worse he could not tell. She seemed more confident yet lacked compassion. "I... haven't seen you around here. I thought you quit after...well... " he said unsure of the impact it would have on the stranger that stood before him. Without even looking at him she replied, "I might as well be. I'm leaving this place." A deep sinking feeling consumed Hidan's stomach. He had to know exactly what she meant, "You're quitting Blockbusters?" There was a pause before Hinata clarified, "Yes. But not just that... I'm leaving Konoha-" "How long?!" He demanded. Lavender eyes bore into his as she hissed, "Forever, now would you stop interrogating me?"

This suddenness only furthered the deepness of the wound. It was worse. There was little he could do. Arguing further would only result in further angering the already annoyed Hyga heiress. The two simply stood in silence watching the occasional customer every few hours. Soon the sky darkened allowing the shoddy lights to illuminate as much of the small store as possible. By now there was only a single customer. He was a regular. The kind of guy who would spend hours looking at the outdated DVDs, leave and then later return expecting the stock to magically alter.

His face was always frozen in a state on uncertainty and anxiety. Messy hair covered leather hard skin. His wild eyes would shift from the display case to the walls and then the broken CCTV camera. The man had never purchased anything. In fact he never even went to the desk to ask about the film he seemed to be constantly searching for. Sometimes, just before he'd leave the store, he would stop for a few seconds just beside the door as if he was considering something. Whatever it was it clearly bothered him. The act resemble that of a person who was worried about forgetting something but had already triple checked.

Today however was different. This was by far the longest time the man had spent in the store and it was getting close to closing time. Hidan was in the back organising the latest shipment of films. The VHS tapes took up a considerable amount of space thanks to their bulkiness. Stacking these required a surprising amount of skill. It was a dark room with one naked bulb that hung on a, crack filled, concrete, ceiling. The small space was overwhelmed with cardboard boxes containing both merchandise and even older forms of film.

Hinata leant with elbows on the counter and head in hands. Soon the little clock would peak 19:30 and she would receive her last pay cheque. Their boss, Madara, swung around a land yard that jangled with a dozen rusted keys. As he paced from his office, he played with the first three metal shapes, tracing their features with his thumb. Just as he was about to place the silver key into the thin metal of the lock, he looked over his shoulder and chuckled to himself, "Oh sorry, didn't see you there. I'm just about to close shop so I'm afraid you'll have to leave sir." He held the door open for the lone customer. However, when he looked into the reflection of the glass the sincerity of his welcoming glow was extinguished.

Something hard and cold was forcefully jabbed into the Uchiha's back. The cheesy music that would lull on repeat was drowned out by his ever increasing heart beat. Instead a harsh series of sharp raspy breaths echoed through his stone body, into the very pit of his soul. This torturous sound was not that of his own but instead that of the so called customer.

The man's sausage like fingers choked the handle of a large revolver. Both arms extended the death machine from his shaking form. Eyes met, both wide. One of terror and the other of rage.

BANG!


	12. Showdown

**Thank you so much for you're constant support and wonderful reviews, reading them gets me so pumped ready to write more. I'm just so happy. So without further ado I present to you... (drum role) please. Chapter 12!**

 **Chapter 12**

A loud thud echoed through the room as the lifeless body hit the floor. Red liquid absorbed and soaked deep into the blue carpet. Madara's murderer hovered over his face for a few seconds, continuing to breath rapidly. His shaking hands cocked the gun, readying another bullet. He then turn and bolted to the desk, waving the death machine frantically. The man then slammed one fist onto the counter and the other aimed the gun at Hinata's petrified face. "Gimmi all the fucking money you got or I'll blow your brains!"

The girl couldn't process what had just happened in the past five seconds. One minute Madara was about to close up shop then the next he gets shot?! This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. No she was safely at home with her mother father and Neji. They were all one happy family watching tv together. Everything was ok nothing can hurt her... right?

"Move bitch! Give me the money dammit!" She still remained frozen in place, her thoughts traveling too fast to think of something to do. When cold metal made contact with sweating skin, adrenaline kicked in and Hinata slowly reached for the register and opened its draw. A dozen or so crumpled notes barely filled the otherwise empty case. Fragile fingers clenched the paper and quickly shoved the wad of cash on the desk. She was so fast that some fell on the floor. "Pick. It. Up." The customer commanded slowly exaggerating each syllable. This time with more care she got on her knees and picked up the discarded bills scrunching them into her hand as she collected them. At this angle the 16 year old was able to catch a glimpse of the stock cupboard. The door carelessly swung open, thankfully without a squeak, as Hidan emerged, stopped for a second and they made brief eye contact then instinctively he shot behind the door.

"Come on, come on. What's taking so long?!" Hinata shot back up with the scrunched money and added it to the small pile. The gunman stared at it for a few seconds then at the empty cash register and back to the money. "No. No no no! This can't be it! Where's the rest?! There has to be more- You're hiding it from me ain't cha? Yea I know, you people are like trained to store the cash in like a massive safe thing am I right." "Uh-" "shaddup. I saw it on Tv once. How them people in America handle a shootout. The staff are trained to only hand out a little dough to keep the good stuff safe." "B-but this is all of it-" "BULLSHIT!" He yelled slamming the base of the revolver into her head. She fell to the floor and clenched her throbbing head while silently sobbing. There was little Hinata could do. If she didn't give him more money she was sure to end up like Madara. Her only hope was to stall for time in the hopes that Hidan could somehow get help. The last load of cash had already been taken from the safe so there was no money left... but he didn't know that.

Clenching her head, Hinat got up and as calmly as possible said, "Right this way... The safe is in the back..." "See I knew you had it. Stubborn Bitch. Now turn around." Confused, the girl did as he said narrowing her eyes as she wondered what his motives were. "Now take me to the safe- and no funny business. You show even a hint of suspicion- Bam! You get it?" "yes." She squeaked. Slowly, she walked around the counter and the man followed close, pressing the gun into her back. She made sure to walk extra slow, they could just be the last she ever takes.

As she made her way to the stock room, many possibilities ran through her head. She could push a stack or DVDs over him giving her time to flee. It was dark and maybe she could try loose him in the room. But then she had Hidan to consider. Hinata hoped he had fled through the emergency exit to get help. I mean she did make it obvious that they would be entering the room so he must have gone. "Good" she thought. Even if she still hated the guy, knowing he was safe loosened some weight off her shoulders. But then there was the possibility he'd run off and leave her behind. What if he didn't get help. This was the perfect opportunity for him to get his own back for everything she said and did. For going out with Sasuke, for kissing him and making Hidan jealous. But, he wouldn't just let her die here...

Would he?

They had reached the door and now just paces from the empty safe. There was only a matter of seconds to act. If she did nothing and the gunman saw what was or, more exactly, was not in the safe that revolver would surely be the death of her. She could hear it now, the echo of the blast that would ring through her ears, everything would go red and then there would be nothing. Now. She had to do it now!

As the man's gaze shifted to that of the unfamiliar surroundings , Hinata forcefully pushed a shelf crammed full of VHS tapes onto him. The crash cased a domino effect, causing the rest of the shelves to fall, further trapping him. "Fuck!" The moment the terrorist fell, Hinata bolted for the fire exit. The little green light came closer as she ran as fast as she had ever done in her entire life. "You bitch!" He screeched, now realising the situation. She ran faster and pushed her legs harder to greater the distance as much as possible. The employee was sprinting so fast that she failed to notice the pile of boxed in time. When she saw it there was nothing she could do. Hinata's body fell like a marionette who's strings had been cut. It was her face that slammed against the coldness of the concrete first. The contents of the many storage units poured everywhere making what the gunman had experienced seem almost pleasant.

For a second everything was black. When she regained conscience a strange oval like shape blurred as it approached then slowly became less distorted. Soon it began to have features. Two white circles... Wait no they were eyes, wild eyes that emitted rage but something else, something worse. Pleasure. The man stooped towards the little girl that lay sprawled out amongst the stores merchandise. His actions mimicked that of a zombie. His body was covered in bruises and bumps. Hinata's muscles strained when she attempted to get up. A heavy boot pinned her chest back to the ground as the gun was placed between her eye. With one large, insane, smile the man cackled, "Now die, you bi-"

Suddenly he was tacked to the ground. Another figure was on top of him and both seemed to writher and struggle. "Hidan!" Hinata moaned unable to do anything but watch the events unfold. There was an intense battle for suppression of the other. Both hands were intertwined as they both tried to claim ownership of the gun. BANG!... BANG BANG!

"HIDAN!" Hinata screamed. Ignoring the immense pain she scrambled over to the men on both hands and knees. A pool of blood grew around them. The gunman's face was full of holes, jaw hung open and eyes stared wider then they had ever before. Hinata clambered on top of her coworker, turned him over with all her strength and grasped desperately onto his cheeks. "Hidan! Hidan!" There was a pause before a cocky smile grew on his handsome face. Amethyst eyes stared into lilac. "Hey." Tears of joy uncontrollably flew down her flushed cheeks as she hugged him tight. "Hidan! I'm so glad y-you're a-al-aaaaaahhhh." Her delicate hands clung onto his now damp shirt. He in return gently stroked her silky hair. They stayed like that for a minute or so before Hinata and Hidan helped each other up with some difficulty.

Arms supporting one another, they slowly staggered out of the dark room into the main part of the store. "We (huff) need to (huff) call the... Police." Hidan panted. He seemed to get heavier the further they went until Hinata could barely support him. She struggled to continue so quickly eased him to the floor and rested his back against the wall. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked crouching next to him as she scanned his body. His eyes scrunch in pain but a forced smile assured, "I'm... fine~r-really." She noticed his hand was balled into a fist clenching the lower half of his stomach. In the light she could see his white shirt had splurges of red and pinks that seemed to spread.

Both of her hands grasped his own and slowly lifted it revealing the bloody mess underneath. Instantly her eyes met his, "Hidan!" She hastily took her shirt off, ripping some buttons in the process. Hinata scrunched her top in a ball and pushed it hard against the oozing wound. "Sorry." He chuckled with sad eyes. "You think this is funny?!" She cried. "I'm gonna call an ambulance-hang on and keep pressure on this." She instructed pulling out her phone. "Hina..." He weakly called. Hinata put the mobile to her ear after dealing the three digit number. "Hello!? Y-yes... Ambulance please...of corse um well it's the Blockbuste- eh?! No, no, no! This can't be happening! Stupid phone! Why'd you have to die now of all times?!" The girl forcefully threw the device to the floor. "Hinata." Hidan called, limply grabbing her arm.

She turned to meet his gaze, eyes full of tears. "It's ok. Don't worry about me." He smiled. "No it's not ok. Don't you get it?! You'll die if we don't get the wound treated! You've already lost so much blood." She cried applying pressure back to his red soaked shirt. She went silent for a while, contemplating what action to take. "Hina..." He called softly, "I know you hate me... And I'm not expecting you... To forgive me but there's something I need to tell you before I- ." "That's enough! Y-you're going to be fine..." Hinata interrupted. Hidan stroked her hair and pulled her close to his chest. She could hear the weak beating of his heart.

"And I don't... Hate you. I mean... You really hurt my feelings" For a moment her eyes reflected pain, "but you were right... About Sasuke." She admitted looking at the ground ashamed. His eyebrows lifted and for a moment, he wasn't sure if what he heard was true. After a second he smiled petting her head weakly. She looked up at him and seeing his smile made her world feel as if it had stopped. It was just her and him, no one else and nothing else mattered at this moment. As his heavy eyes turned cloudy he managed to mutter, "Hinata." His grip loosened, sliding to the blood stained carpet. She held his cold hand and looked up to his pale face, "Yes?"

"I... love you."

More tears, happy tears, flowed and Hinata smiled almost as bright as he did. But his eyes soon closed and that smile faded. His heart beat less frequently until it thumped no more. "Hi... Dan?" She called, shaking his limp body. There was no response. The girl looked down to his wound and to her horror found most of his white shirt red "Hidan!"


	13. Welcome to the void

Chapter 13

Hinata hung her head, tears flowing from glossy eyes. Hidan's were barely visible, hidden behind weary slits. The shirt she had pressed on his hard chest was drenched and now provided little aid. He was sure to die if nothing was done. Whilst maintaining pressure, she scanned the room for something, anything that could help this dire situation.

Her gaze fell on her bosses corpse when an idea finally arose from her chaotic brain. "I've got to make this quick." She thought stroking Hidan's head then swiftly proceeded to get up, "just hang on a bit longer." The girl dashed to the body and frantically patted his mangled form and rummaged through every pocket. "come on!" She huffed. A little jingle made her face light up.

Without hesitation, she grabbed the clump of metal, ran to Hidan and attempted to pick him up. "Get up! We need to leave. NOW!" She slung his limp arm around her shoulder and with much strain proceeded to half drag/ assist him out of the store. His weak stumbling was hardly enough to keep them going but it was enough to get them to the parking lot. With her other hand she pressed a button on the keys making a small Mini flash its lights and sing, "ca-click!"

With even more struggle, she shoved the man into the passenger seat. His limp form kept slipping from her grasp and refused to be still. She attempted to put a seat belt on him but that proved to be impossible, so she too got in the car, inserted the key and stated the engine. The tiny vehicle sped off leaving skid marks as it entered the chaos of the freeway. They proceeded to swerve past the millions of cars at double the speed limit. As she passed, an array of angry passengers cursed and slammed their horns.

The madness soon attracted the attention of a dozen flashing lights. Unfortunately not the kind Hinata was hoping for. The sirens drowned out the angry cried and were soon close on her tail. As much as she wanted to, the girl couldn't just pull over. Hidan desperately needed help. She was too far gone to stop now. Not only had Hinata stolen a car but she's resisted arrest and doesn't even have a drivers license. There just wasn't time to pull over and explain.

Ten minutes of this madness continued, even more police vehicles joined the chase. "Pull over! If you continue to resist we will open fire." Commanded a distorted voice from the convoy. "What?!" She thought. A shoot out would not go well. Not only would there be a chance of Hidan getting hurt but Hinata too. And if she were shot, then there was every possibility of the car crashing killing them both.

Thankfully the hospital was just at the next turn. A sharp "tink!" Cascaded from the boot of the Mini. They're firing! They're actually firing!

Another three bullets pierced the car's metal shield, one hit a rear tire, swirling her to the side of the road and almost crashing. Almost. She had just about regained control of the dented wreck. The car bobbed slowly along the huge parking lot and finally puffed its last breath. They were quickly surrounded by almost twenty police cars. Hinata swung the door open and fell to the concrete floor. She weakly clambered on all fours and shuffled around the car but was quickly stopped by a harsh, "Stop right there! Do you want to be shot?!" "I... Need to help him. Please just l-let me-" she was kicked back to the floor and held down with a thick boot. "No~ Hidan!"

The officers exchanged confused glances when one pointed out the corpse like body in the passenger seat. He'd slipped from the chair and was hardly viable unless you got close to the car itself. The door was opened and his pulse was checked. "He's alive!" The officer yelled. "We'll what are you waiting for? This is a hospital get some help already." The chief commanded while remaining pressure on Hinata's head. "Yes sir!" Several men also followed across the colossal car park into the even bigger fortress of a building.

"You've got a lot of explaining missy." The chief gave her a little nudge when she didn't respond, "Are you even listening?" "Sir I think she's unconscious!" He removed his foot and noticed the girl had several cuts on her worn face, "hmm... Better make that two stretchers then."

White. That was all Hinata could see when she had opened her eyes. Although she knew they were open, everything was too blurry to even distinguish outlines . She could feel soothing soft surrounding and supporting her, it was both warm and comfortable. But there was also some other sensation. Ah pain, she knew that one. She could feel the scratches and cuts all over her body. Her joints also ached but it wasn't as bad as before. There was also some weird sensation like she wasn't quite there. A murmur of some female voice idly passed by, "she's burning up... I'll increase her morphine dosage hang on doctor... Yes siiiiirrrrrr~" the harsh light faded back into black.

She was somewhere else now, alone. Hinata could see a younger version of herself curled up in a ball floating through some kind of space. Colourful shapes passed and morphed into memories just visible for a second then was replaced by another. They were so fast and constant while she remained there barely rotating through the void. After a full rotation, the younger Hinata's desolate eyes lock with her older self. Hinata then started to hover closer to the little girl until she becomes her. By the time this happens she realises her tiny hand is outstretched and touches the picture of the moon shining on her old house. As her hand passes through, the picture ripples into motion and she fully emerges through.

She's back at home some time during the night. Almost all lights are out accept from the glow of the full moon. It's so bright that there's no need for a torch. She stumbles down a hallway, the wooden floor echoing her little patters. The girl runs for a minute or so before slowing down upon hearing feint murmurs up ahead. A candle illuminates two silhouettes behind the screen doors. The first voice is deep, "You know this would strengthen the bonds of both our households." After a pause, another voice replies "Yes, but she still has time to grow and lead the clan." She instantly recognises this monotone mumble as her father. " please. You've seen how she does in combat. How can you have a weak leader for such an honourable clan such as the Hyuga?!" "She's just a child!" Hiasashi barks back, "You cannot expect me to make such a harsh commitment such as this." The other man shuffles a it in his seat then continues,"Listen... I know you don't want to hear this but maybe it's time you moved on and have another child-" Hiashi violently slammed his palm to the table but, before he can open his mouth the other man responds,"You can't keep clinging to the past. As head of the clan you simply can't afford to stay like this." The man stands up and approaches the door. He opens it and states, "it's pathetic." Before his rageful eyes stare at the little girl then walks right through her. He disappears into the darkness of the nights, but without the light of the moon. The man evaporates into a smokey substance along with the rest of the surroundings.

Hinata gets up and slowly walks through the darkness. As she progresses her hair grows and so does her height until she resembles the body of her 12 year old self. Another building begins to appear. It's a little school and one by one pupils emerge. When all the trees and birds finish being added to this busy scene everything begins to move. The trees sway in the cool breeze and the kids joyfully rush out of school. After being battered by the crowd of children, Hinata slowly follows suit but at a slower pace. She looks down to the page in her hand and sighs deeply. The girl takes a seat on the concrete stairs and looks up to the now cloud filled sky. She remembered this day well. Hinata had gotten her report and although they were above average, they were no where near as good as her cousin's. Without having to see them she knew they would be outstanding. She knew what was coming, there was no use in running away or hiding the sheet full of disappointment.

As if on cue, a set of heavy, meaningful footsteps come closer to the girl. There was no need to turn around, she knew who it was. The page was swiftly snatched up and examined for a second before being tossed back to her. "Is that all? For someone of the main branch your grades are rather disappointing. Well then again it's nothing new so I can't exactly say I'm surprised." Hinata's eyes fell to the side where a different piece of paper hung in the hands of her cousin. Every subject had an A. No surprise there. Why even bother? Surely it's easier to just let things happen and not give a shit about anything.

So the girl stood up and walked away. Neji's yelling morphed into static. All noise became softer and dulled. Hinata just kept on walking allowing the scenery to fade into black. Like before, she grew and was now her current age. Sakura appeared in the void, at first she was yelling at her although Hinata couldn't even hear her whines, she just passed her. Sakura disappeared and then reappeared, this time holding Sasuke's hand. They both stared at her grinning. The two came closer and just as they kissed, Hinata walked through their evaporating bodies.

The floor began jiggle with very step she took until Hinata began to sink into the blackness. It was fine, really for her whole life all she's wanted to do was have the world swallow her up. As she descended, her hair flowed slowly as if she were under water. An origami fish swam by, for some unknown reason making her want to go back, only a little. Her heart hurt a bit but still she continued to sink. Eventually the colour of the hands in front of her became black, everything was.

Although she couldn't see anything, Hinata knew she had hit the bottom of this void's, I guess you could call sea bed. It was a strangely calming sensation. Thoughts came and went like the smooth current. The sand was soft and comforting. Everything was satisfying and pleasant. Eventually nothing came to mind instead she found it easier to just let go and so she closed her eyes and let the sea take her.

After what seemed like days some unpleasant sensation dragged her from the sanctuary of slumber. Her chest hurt and she felt heavy. The sand was still there but not as free flowing as earlier, it was dry and gritty. She could feel it stuck to her cold damp body. A minute passed before the girl attempting to open her eyes. The light was harsh but eventually became bearable. She saw blue, lots of it with soft white patches. Some warmth heated her stiff body, it came from something big and yellow in the sky. Below this intense blue stood a lighthouse on top of a cliff not too far from where she lay. A soft crunching noise grew louder from behind her. It resembled that of footsteps in snow. They paused for a moment then rushed towards her.

Something warm grabbed her arm and rolled her over. She grunted slightly as the pressure was suddenly pushed from her stomach. "Shh. It's going to be ok." Whispered a deep soothing voice. A pare of pitying eyes examined her worn body. The man felt familiar but none of his features were clear. They were all blurry to her. With much care she was lifted from the rough sand and carried bridal style. As they progressed Hinata slipped in and out of consciousness. She would catch glimpses of her hero: shoulder length white hair, thin lips, kind eyes that would occasionally look and reassure her.

When the girl woke, she was in a white four poster bed. She slowly got up noticing her joints didn't ache like before. The room was circular with the elegant bed in the centre and other white furniture around the pale wall. There was a small wardrobe with silver handles but what really caught her eye was the, also white, dressing table and chair. On it was a fine horse hair brush of which she picked up to use but when she looked in the mirror she found there wa no need. Her dark long hair had been beautifully platted and embodied with daisies. Hinata also found she was wearing a long white flowey dress. Her toes sunk nicely into the light pink carpet.

While looking into the quaint mirror Hinata noticed a strand of hair was flowing. She turned to find the source of this gust and noticed a door to her right. She pushed it further and stepped out onto a balcony that over looked the small island. The ground was far from where she stood. When the girl looked up she found the building continued to grow. The red and white stripes were bright.

She returned her gaze to that of the landscape. The sea was close by but didn't seem as inviting. The waves thrashed against the cliff and the water had turned a lifeless grey. Hinata closed her eyes and let the wind play with her hair. The air was warmer then that of the dark abyss. There was something about this place that eased her worries. Although the wind was slightly bitter it was ok. Better then perfect. It held a sense of reality.

While daydreaming, the girl had failed to notice a presence approaching. Only when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist did she realise. The sudden advancement made her jolt but that was soon discouraged and replaced with comfort. A warm breath found its way onto her neck. Without having to look she knew it was the man from earlier and he was smiling. "What is this place?" She asked.

"I'm not too sure myself. What do you think?" The voice replied. "Well wherever this is, it's beautiful." "Oh yea? And what makes you say that?" "It's away from people. People destroy places like this." "So you don't like people? Even me?" He joked. "Well I guess I can make an acceptation." She grinned. After saying these foreign words it dawn on her what she was doing. Why was she causally talking to this stranger- no. It's like we've met but I can't... Urgh!

"What's up?" The question startled her. Was he some kind of mind reader? "This... isn't right is it? This place, this- who even are you?" She quickly turned to face the man, but he too had his back to her. "Let me see your face." His arm raised as if he was holding his chin. "I don't know... maybe if you'll do something in return I'll let you." Instantly she replied, "Ok." Without much hesitation. For some reason she just had to see him.

"Hmm... Well then, you may see my oh so gorgeous face if... You let me kiss you." That sarcasm, so familiar but why?! The request was odd but she begrudgingly replied with a slight hum. "Ok now close your eyes." She did just that after a second or two of pondering. She could feel her cheeks heat up and the man's presence grew. She squinted her eyes, she could sense his breath.

He placed his lips on her forehead and when he moved, Hinata opened her eyes to see the face of a friend. She smiled as she looked into kind magenta eyes. "Hidan." She whispered. He held her in a warm embrace and in an equally soft tone hushed, "it's time to wake up." He took a step back, and then another still smiling. As his body went past the barrier, Hinata yelled, "stop! You'll-" instead of falling to his sure death, Hidan continued to walk. There was no darkness to consume the island but alternatively a white light swarmed the lighthouse and the rest of its inhabitants. Hidan gave a wave before he too was consumed by it. Eventually the light came for her too, but she was ready and eager to accept its hospitality.

The sound of a heart monitor lulled the girl out of her daze. She was back in the painfully white room. At least she once thought the colour as being so. Now it seemed strangely welcoming and full of hope.

"So... you're finally awake." Hinata slowly tilted her head to the right. It hurt her neck but she had to know if this voice was real. After all, it had been over five years since she last heard it.

 **Ohhhh man. That one was pretty long and just took forever to write, but I'm happy with it. I'm considering wrapping things up soon. In case you didn't get the last part it was pretty much Hinata hallucinating because of the drugs given in hospital. This was a new kind of thing for me to write so I'm not sure how it's gone. What do you guys think, your feedback is always helpful (plus it really makes my day :3 ).**


	14. Wake up

Chapter 14:

Hinata stared at the young man sat next to her. A mixture of emotions flew through her body: disgust, shock, anxiety and the strongest of all, fear. Just being in his presence was mentally exhausting. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties with shoulder length, dark hair neatly tied behind his stern face. A chestnut blazer complemented his overly tight tie and creaseless shirt. The man's empty, suspecting eyes bored into her own.

The atmosphere suddenly turned sour, "Honestly..." He scoffed, "I didn't suspect something so reckless to happen to you of all people."

"Neji..." Hinata whispered, her voice trembling.

"Theft, resisting arrest..." Neji listed, each syllable dragged out in a dark tone, "... Kidnapping"

"I-I can explain-"

"Ive already heard enough already. What happened to you? I understand you were failing school but breaking the law too?! Why do you want to ruin your future so badly?"

Hinata hung he head, and absently soaked up what her cousin was stating. Neji looked to her hands, expecting her to do that childish motion where the fingers would circle each other. But, they weren't moving. Instead her fists were clenched.

"Something about you... Is different." He noted, "is it possible you've become even more foolish? What exactly are you trying to prove? Well-"

"I got your letter." She intruded.

Her interruption took Neji aback. In their entire life not once had she cut in so abruptly let alone speak back. He stared at her for a moment unable to produce any form of response.

"I'm not going." She casually spoke.

Immediately, Neji shot up from his seat. His once composted face had shifted to that of sheer disgust and confusion.

"What?! It wasn't a choice. What- I don't- have you lost your mind?!"

"No. Quite the opposite really. If anything I'd say I've been driven by madness my entire life. For once I'd like to have a say in my own life."

"Do you understand what you're even saying?!" He spat, pacing around the ward searching for some rational explanation, "We can look after you. After barely two months of being 'independent' you've already nearly died."

Although Hinata was expressing her true views, inside she was decaying. He had a point. The heart monitor was noticeably increasing. She was so glad to be finally saying this all and to let it just come out but each word brought more dread then the last. Yelling at Sakura or Hidan was a million times easier then this. What's worse was the fact that she was trapped here with him. She couldn't just up and walk away it would have to be him to go.

The chaos was interrupted by a deep creek from the back of the small room. The two were so emerged in their conflict that they had failed to notice the door creaking open until now. Slow footsteps echoed loudly diluting the shouting. In stepped another man. A person even more terrifying then the one besides her now. Her short burst of confidence was swallowed back down into the very pit of her stomach.

Her mouth was frozen open mid sentence. All limbs tightened and eyes glued to those murky pools of poison.

After a second of recognition, Neji immediately protested, "I thought you said I could talk to her first. We're not even finished ye-"

"That's enough, Neji." Commanded the older man.

With a single raised hand, Hinata's cousin was put in his place. "What are you doing here?" Is was the patient wanted to say but, her lips remained gaped like a fish out of water.

The oldest of the trio pulled up a near by chair and took his rightful place. He flicked his brown locks from his shoulder and persisted to examine the bed's owner.

"Is this true?" He began, "do you wish to remain here? Hinata."

"Father." Hinata croaked.

The girl struggled to produce another word so instead looked away and nervously gave a nod. The man sighed heavily and proceeded to rub his temples. Immediately her fists clung to the thin hospital sheets and her eyes searched for something else to occupy her gaze.

Hiasashi leaned forwards, "Are you sure about this choice?"

"Yes." Hinata squeaked.

The room went quiet and remained in this state for several long, dreadful seconds. What was he thinking? Am I going to be punished for this? Of corse I am- I'm a terrible daughter, running away from my problems. I deserve whatever's comin-

"Why?" The word had a surprisingly light feel to it.

"I... I- uh." Hinata stuttered.

She went quiet for a moment, the words were all there inside. It was just a matter of processing them into a functioning sentence. She closed her eyes, took in a few deep breaths and allowed her thoughts to go blank. No-more white, like a canvas that was yet to be painted on. Images quickly flew through: a beach, a lighthouse and a man. Okay.

"I... want to stay here, be...cause I've experienced a lot of things. Not all of them good b-but, they've made me into the. The person I am now and to be honest... I prefer myself to now then before. When I was home. I used to hate myself and c-could feel myself drowning in so much stress of what I should be and and it was exhausting! I was constantly afraid but here I feel like I can be my own person. I don't have to be the honourable Hyuga heiress everyone expects of me. I'm not as smart as Neji or as successful as Hinabi. I have made bad- stupid choices but it's from that I've learned and- and-"

The same hand silenced her words. Without even realising it, tears had rushed from her hot cheeks and her hands were tight. Hinata looked to her father for some kind of reaction: hate, disgust- anything, but his face was its usual blankness.

What happened next shocked both her and Neji. Hiasashi began to laugh. Hinata and her cousin exchanged equally confused looks. Was this really her father? The last time she could remember him so ecstatic was... Well not even Hinata could remember. She was half expecting some guy from Hollywood to jump out with a bunch of cameras and yell surprise!

"Sorry! You just reminded me so much of Lilly. She was just as stubborn, the first time we met she actually hit me round the head."

He persisted to chuckle but his eyes grew glossy. Ever since the death of Hinata's mother Hiasashi had forbidden the use of her name. She had only learnt it through a servant the who was later fired that same day.

"I'm glad that you've found your voice. Honestly, I was worried when I came here that you'd still be that shy child. I understand you've had a hard time with the bullying and the accident which is why I let you come here. But, when I talked to that young man he couldn't stop saying how great you are. It seems you've made a few friends and one or two enemies as he's told me "

"What, you mean Hidan?!"

"Yes I think that was his name."

"But there's no way he'd be awake now. He was almost dead just a few hours ago."

Both Hiasashi and Neji shared the same look of concern. Her Cousin stared intently at the older man, his eyes widened for a second. In return Hinata's father frowned and looked away. He sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hinata... You weren't asleep for a few hours. The thing is you... Urgh, there's no easy way of saying this but, you were in a coma."

"What?! H-how long for? A month- two months. Six?!"

"Almost four years." Bluntly intruded Neji.

Hiasashi was clearly annoyed at the reveal but continued, "The doctors got something wrong with the morphine dosage they gave you causing a reaction in your body to remain in a sleep like state. As soon as we learnt this, our family took them to caught and instantly won. We've been waiting so long to see you." The head of the family smiled then went on, "that man- Hidan wasn't it, he came hear every week to sit right where I am now and talk to you. He even replaced the flowers he bought the previous week. It must have cost him a fortune- we even offered to pay but he insisted alright."

Hinata turned to face the windowsill where a vars, containing sunflowers, perched. They were so bright she was amazed at herself for not noticing earlier.

"Oh right! He will defiantly want to know your awa-"

Hiasashi's sentence was overwhelmed by what sounded like some kind of robbery gone wrong. Metallic items were thrashed in the corridor followed by a series of squeals and some seriously heavy footsteps that got faster with every "Thump, thump thump!"

"MOVE! OUTTA THE WAY FUCKERS!"

In burst a twenty three year old lunatic that had sprinted so fast that he'd forgotten to slow down resulting in a bruised head and a very unfortunate wall.

"Fuck!" He yelled crawling onto all fours like some wounded cat.

The man grabbed his white hair and rubbed it a little too roughly. He moaned before slowly rising his head. Long marine hair, was the first thing he noticed then a pare of big, beautiful lilac eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, unblinking.

A very uncomfortable Neji slid out while his uncle followed, "We'll take our leave."

As the door clicked shut so did the woman's eyes. Joyful tears shed and couldn't stop even after wiping them away. Hidan scampered to the bed and launched himself into her arms.

"Hinata!" He laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Little damp splotches found their way onto her shoulder as she clung to the fabric of his shirt.

They both cried and laughed, embracing each other tightly. His back was hard and both arms were equally buff. The young woman could see he had matured. His face was slightly longer but by no means unattractive. Some of the man's shoulder length hair tickled her red cheeks. One thing that hadn't changed were his deep magenta eyes, loving and kind.

Their heavy breaths lingered. Hidan pressed gently on Hinata's head so it rested on his broad shoulder. Her nose nuzzled his neck. She had missed the sent of him. The warmth of his skin and most of all she had missed this feeling of being so close to him.

 **I really enjoyed writing that one. Oh I was so tempted to add more romance in there but I did my best to hold back. Well at least for now ;)**

 **Please review. It's your input that keeps me inspired to write more.**


	15. Adapting to life

Chapter 15:

It had been two months since Hinata had woken up and in that time she had many reporters come for her side of the story that shook the nation. It had been four years since the case of the blockbuster butcher, at least that's what the papers called it. With only Hidan's side of the feud the story was never complete until now.

They weren't the only ones to visit. Hinabi took some time out of her busy schedule to see how her big sister was doing. Even some old students from Konoha High School came by to pay their respects. Now her bed had so many get well soon balloons attached that she wouldn't be surprised if it began to float. The windowsill was overwhelmed with flowers and so many cards that the nurse had to bring in a trolley just to put them all on.

This much attention was a little exhausting but not exactly bad either. It was surprising when Naruto came by. She had hardly met the guy and he even apologised for everything his X had done and said. On top of being bombarded with gifts and visitors, Hinata had been going through her physical therapy. Being in a coma for four years took a tole on her legs but thanks to the nurses and doctors she was now able to walk fairly well even if she did stumble a bit.

In fact she was recovering so well that the hospital had decided it was ok to finally discharge her. With some difficulty the twenty year old got changed into the clothes Hidan had bought, a blue dress a little short for her standards but still nice, and walked out with him by her side. It was vintage styled with a white collar and a dark blue bow. Being such the gentleman he was, he offered to carry all the presents which he probably regretted as soon as he found out just how many there were.

"Since when did you become queen of the world?" He joked staggering down the street.

"I can hold some of that if you-"

"No way am I going to make someone who's been in hospital for four years do hard labour."

Hidan resembled one of those balloon sellers you'd see at summer fetes with the additional carrier bag full of cards and chocolates. As they walked through town, he got a lot of stares. One kid even tried to buy one of the balloons when his mother yanked him away.

"Um Hidan. You took the wrong turn. My flat is left."

"Ah... About that." He grinned, "heh. The uh~ thing is your land lord kinda thought you weren't gonna wake up and kicked you out- but don't worry we made sure to put your stuff in storage. Oh and while you get everything cleared up you can always stay at my place."

"Are you sure I'm not going to be a hassle I could always-"

"Nonsense! It's cool with me besides I'm okey with sleeping on the sofa."

"Really I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Honestly it's fine. I insist."

"Okey. Where do you live anyway?"

"Just up ahead...here. Hey could you get the door" he said struggling to pull out a set of keys.

He pointed to a small bungalow coloured blue with white windows and door. He then threw the keys. She caught the set, jogged to the porch and opened the door for him. Instantly the load was dumped on the kitchen table that was to the left of the building. On the right was a bathroom followed by a bedroom and straight ahead was a living room that was attached to the kitchen.

Slowly, Hinata paced around the room while Hidan leant on by the counter reexamining everything she looked at. His place was pretty tidy. The dishes were stacked slightly lopsided and there were Costa marks on the wooden surfaces but he had clearly made an effort. Hidan nervously slicked his fingers through his thick hair.

"It's pretty nice." She commented.

He eased up a bit, "it used to be my mum's..." The thought brought back some memories he'd rather forget but quickly snapped out of it, "Oh right- I got a surprise for you."

"Really?! You've done enough for me already are you sure?"

"Of corse. You'll have to walk to it though. Sorry I didn't really think this through. Is that ok with you?"

"Hidan. I've been in a bed for almost a quarter of my life. I'd be glad to get some blood pumping."

"Great, then let's go."

After locking the place up Hinata handed the keys to Hidan when he said, "nah you keep em. I've got a spare. This way you can come and go as you please."

"Thanks." Hinata smiled, tucking them back into her dress pocket. She buttoned it up and they set off.

After a fifteen minute walk Hidan stopped and turned to his companion, "Okay, I need you to close your eyes."

"Ok." She chucked, putting her hands over her face.

"And no peeking."

"I'm won't."

"Just a little further... Stop, stop! Turn left. Now move forward and halt! You can open your eyes now." He excitedly said.

Smiling, she did just that. In front of her stood a large three story house with white wooden walls and a small balcony that extended from the second floor. The marine roof hung slightly over the edge. On the door was the silver number 14.

"This is... You finished the house!" She squealed, "can we go in?"

"Ladies first." Hidan bowed a little while extending an arm that pointed to the door.

Gleefully, she ran to the door, turned the handle and gave a slight push on the wood. As soon as it opened a roar of cheers and confetti overwhelmed her. Inside pounced ten people thay yelled, "Welcome back!" Hinata couldn't help but smile at the best reunion she's ever received. Most of the people were recognisable, Konan, Kakuzu and all of the other Akatsuki members.

There were two people however who she hadn't seen before: a tall man with pale, pieced skin and bright orange hair and another man with long black hair and equally if not lighter skin. The feature that really stood out were their eyes. The ginger guy had deep purple eyes far darker then her own and they even had rings around them, must have been some painful surgery and the other guy had snake like eyes that screamed venom.

Everyone greeted and helped puller her in through the overly crowded hallway into what was presumably the new living room. She recognised the space very well, the same chandelier but fitted more carefully. The circular walls were filled with colour and the room was no longer bare but had multiple sofas that circled a large table crammed with every alcohol possible.

She made herself at home when a familiar blunette joined her. She grabbed a beer and took a swig before coolly stating, "Hey how are you."

"I'm a lot better thanks but it still feels weird, going to sleep and just skipping four years... What about you. How's time passed for you?"

"Well I got a job at KUROink."

"Wait so your a tattoo artist?! That's so cool."

"It's not bad but, because I run the place, I'm constantly on trips trying to expand. Sorry for not seeing you sooner I really would if I could but."

"It's ok I understand."

"Thanks." Konan smiled then perked up when she remembered, "Oh yea! Hey I want you to meet my boyfriend. Hang on a sec I'll be right back."

She got up to leave and quickly vanished into the crowd of people. As soon as she had gone someone else squeezed out. It was the blond guy Hinata had first met at that Halloween party but now he wasn't a kid any more. His hair had grown even more and reached his thin thighs. He had a hispter look with green beanie, ripped jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket.

The twenty three year old plopped next to her and slung his arms over the back of the couch and put his feet in the table. His eyes shifted to her and held his gaze for a little longer then he should have.

"Hinata wasn't it?" He cooley stated.

"Yea. And you're Deidara right?"

"Woaw. I'm impressed." He smirked, "considering we've only met once you've got a pretty good memory."

He shifted his weight closer to her's, "maybe we could get to know each other a little better."

Hinata looked at him and her face turned red. She didn't realise how close his was. He smirked at her cute reaction and wrapped a hand around her shoulder. She froze.

He leaned a little closer and whispered, "what do you say we head upstairs and I'll fu-"

Before Deidara could finish his sentence he was roughly yanked backwards to a very annoyed Sasorie. "What the fuck are you doing."

"S-sasorie my man. How've ya been?" He nervously laughed.

"Don't you change the subject." The red head then turned to the trapped girl, "is this weirdo bothering you?"

Instead Deidara answered, "She's fine! And I'm not a weirdo you midget-"

Considering his petite form, Sasorie could really punch. Deidara was hit so hard that he fell onto the table smashing a good third of the booze. Slowly he got up and witnesses gasped when they saw blood on his head. He put a land up to touch the wound and when he saw red on his fingers, he scrunched his face.

"You little pice of shit!" He cursed smashing one of the remaining bottled on his rivals head.

"I leave for two seconds and you two are already at each other's throats! And what the hell happened to the carpet!" Yelled Konan.

The once cream rug was drenched in red wines and vodka.

"Oh piss off Konan I couldn't give a shit about your precious-"

"Deidara!" Boomed an approaching voice.

The pieced man from earlier stormed through the gathering crowd and picked the blond off the ground with a single arm. Instantly, the younger man's face tuned white and his arms raised defensively.

"Apologise or I will personally throw you off the balcony. That goes for you too Sasorie."

"Okey okey! I'm sorry man!" Deidara squealed

He was dropped to the floor. Embarrassed, the blond scramble to his feet and ran out to the garden. Sasorie sighed and followed after him. What a weird relationship Hinata noted. At one part they're about to kill each other then the next they go to help another.

Hinata's was snapped out of la la land when a very angry orange haired man stepped forward. He reaked intimidation. Konan too followed suit and stood beside him, then grabbed the guys well built arm.

"Hinata this is Yahiko my boyfriend."

"Could you not call me that." He warned

"Sorry, Pain then. This is Hinata, the girl I was talking to you about earlier."

Pain raised his arm which lunged towards Hinata who flinched at the violent movement. At first she tensed all her muscles but instantly relaxed when his hand stopped mid flight. She shook it, cheeks flushed a little at jumping to conclusions so fast.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He stated, "it's always good to see new faces in the Akatsuki."

"Thank you for having me sir." Hinata said.

So this was the leader. He must have only recently been released from prison. Scary, she thought but, he seemed nice enough. The crowd eventually dispersed and people went back to drinking and dealing with the after effects.

"I believe you've met most of our members. Well all accept Orochimaru, he's a new comer like yourself. See him over there, with the long hair?"

"Oh yea. I see."

"Why don't you go introduce yourself?"

Hinata excused herself to see what kind of man this Orochimaru was. Unlike most of the Akatsuki he was neither drinking or socialising. He hung around the back leant against a wall. His suspecting eyes scoped the surroundings like some kind of spy sussing his potential targets.

"Hello." She introduced, "you must be Orochimaru."

"And what of it?" He teased, grinning at her momentary offended expression.

"Uh- so you're new too then. When did you join the Akatuski?"

He made no effort to mask his clear amusement, "a while ago. And you're this Hinata girl everyone's been fussing over hmmm? Tell me what is it like to be on the verge of life and death."

"Wha-"

"Mustn't be as good as being dead though. Now that's the true peak of humanity. Mmmm the way the body stiffens and grows colder with every second. Now that is true bliss."

Officially creeped out, Hinata mumbled something and walked off.

"Bye bye." He waved casually.

Right, time to look for some company that won't try hit on you or preach the glory of gore. Hinata manoeuvred her way to the kitchen and took a seat by the room's island where a collection of bottles was growing. There weren't too many people so, unlike the majority of the house, it was fairly peaceful. The only other person around was Itachi. He was sat opposite her with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Itachi." Hinata said.

"Hey. Long time no see. Listen... I'm sorry for everything that happened with Sasuke. He hasn't really taken things well, after Uchia Corp went down."

"What?! What do you mean? What happened?" She asked.

"You didn't know? Well... This'll be interesting then. So after the complications with your treatment, the Uchiha corporations got a bad reputation. We happened to own the very hospital you were in. There was a huge uproar in the media and we were sued. Eventually people stopped doing business with us and in the end our best option was to simply disband."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"No it's not your fault. It's ours. Anyway I'm fine with it. This just means I can focus on my job and not have to worry about inheriting the company. To be honest it's a relief." Itachi sighed with a smile then took a sip of his coffee.

"What's your job."

"Hmm? Oh right, I'm a police officer... I just wish Sasuke could move on too. I've had bailed him out a few times..." He lowered the mug and his eyes grew passive.

Hinata was curious but didn't pry for details. He really cares for his younger brother she thought. They continued some small talk for a while and before she knew it, the skies had already lost their light. Only when the woman yawned did she finally realise how late it was. The clock read 23:45.

She rubbed her eyes then excuse herself. Slowly, Hinata wandered through the still lively house and spotted Hidan drinking from some sort of funnel while Tobi, a little too enthusiastically, poured a bottle of cheap liquor. She didn't particularly fancy ruining his fun but, at the same time, wasn't too keen on staying over. She then remembered the keys he had given her and decided it was probably best to just walk back, it was only fifteen minutes after all.

As she made her way to the door, a pair of equally drunk Akatsuki members came waltzing through. It was Sasorie and Deidara. From the looks of things they had made up as both had their arms slung around another and were attempting to sing some sort of football chant. Deidara gave a little wave. Although Hinata was a little disgusted at earlier's events she couldn't help but laugh at their delusional state.

"I'm gonna head off now. Could you tell Hidan that I'm going back to his place?"

"Sure w-wad ever you say lady." Deidara slurred.

In return she waved and began her trek back. The rout was fairly simple just four turns and a nice little shortcut through some ally. The air was a little colder then she'd like making her feel slightly uneasy. The further she progressed, the less street lamps there were. Her nerves grew a little stronger but, decided to cast them off to the weather. Perhaps if she listened to her instincts more she would have noticed the person following her.

 **OOOOH cliff hanger! Next chapter may very well be the last so please excuse a later update than usua** l.


	16. Burning embers

Chapter 16:

 **This is it, the final chapter. Just to warn you there will be some darker themes in this one.**

The ceiling swirled and stretched as Hidan lay sprawled over a sofa, eyes heavy and thin lips curled. Passers by dance clumsily sloshing their drinks in the process. Unfortunately for him, he happened to be in the centre of this junction. A loose grip was all it took for the icy liquids to fall and abruptly snatch him from his daze and onto his feet.

"Fuck's wrong with you!" He cursed to the unsuspecting victim.

"Ah s-so sorry Mr Hidan!" Cried Tobi instinctively curling in a fetal position.

Hidan sighed, too tired to continue. The man stumbles a little ways before stopping for a second to look around the still lively crowd. He rubs the tired from his eyes then reaches a hand through his messy hair. He stomped to the kitchen sink and gulped the much needed water straight from the tap.

He pulled up a chair and took a seat by the island. Hidan held his head in his hands and allowed his eyes to fall for a few seconds. His comfort was disturbed by the sickening smell of coffee. He scowled a little as he traced the stench's source.

"How can you drink that shit?" He nagged.

"It's better then then cheap stuff you call alcohol." Itachi smirked back.

"Oh wadever..." Hidan didn't bother starting an unnecessary argument and changed the subject, "hey you seen Hinata around?"

The Uchiha took another sip before replying, "She was here a while ago but, I can't say I've seen her since."

Hidan unintentionally let out a grunt then slid out of the stool. A little more composed, he persisted to question the guests, well at least the ones he could stand, getting the same answer. That was until he was more mad then concern and just grabbed the hood of a certain blond.

"Oy! Whaduya fink your doin!" Deidara spurted.

His slurring nonsense was quickly nocked out of him along with the wind from his chest as he was rammed to the wall, "where's Hinata." Hidan commanded, tone darker then expected.

It took his prisoner a good ten seconds until he remembered, "oh yea! Um let me... Leme think. She said to uh tell. Ah to tell you she was goin to your place."

"What? When!? When did she go?"

"About ten minutes ago." Interrupted Saorie emerging from the corner.

"At this hour?! Ok. Ok. Uh tell Pein I'm going now." He said.

Hidan slammed the front door open and began to sprint outside only to be stopped by his stomach gurgling. He took another three steps before heaving all over the lawn. He grabbed his pulsating head and tried to rationalise.

Okey she has a key so she'll be fine. It's not that far so I don't get why the hell I'm panicking so much. But, then again it's the fucking witching hour and who knows what kind of creeps are out there. No stop jumping to conclusions she knows the way... So why then do I feel so... Strange?

He wiped the orange liquid from his mouth then began to pace back and forth, battling with himself. What if she was in trouble or she had a heart attack or- fuck stop, she can handle herself she's not some little kid. But Hinata did just get out of hospital. Right that's it, he yelled mentally.

Hidan jumped back into a jog but could feel the liquids resurfacing again. He stopped again this time at the sight of a very tempting black sports car with a licence plate that read, "UCH 1H4" An idea popped into his slightly disorientated head and as fast as it had come, he was already back at the house. He bumped into Tobi and gave the kid like guy a twenty dollar bill then whispered in his ear.

Tobi face lit up as he nodded then stormed into the room and yanked Itachi's wallet from his back pocket. Instantly, the older man chased after him threatening to kill the poor guy. Once gone, Hidan sneaked by the island and rummaged around the Uchiha's discarded jacket and quickly got back out with a set of keys.

He swung the door open, inserted the keys and sped off onto the road. While the car swerved from one lane to the other, Hidan frantically searched the streets.

 **Elsewhere...**

Hinata was nearing her destination, home. She walked, close to the wall of the alleyway. It was nothing special just a dumpster and about twenty feet of equally spray-painted walls. Although there was a lamp post, it's bulb flickered a sickening yellow that barely illuminated the otherwise void space. For an instant she through she saw a shadow but, it quickly vanished along with the last of the light.

Instantly, she felt uneasy and so quickened her pace. There was a noticeable delay in her footsteps as if they echoed just a second after her foot had tapped the ground. Something was off and could feel the hairs back of her neck stand. She couldn't take this tension any more so just had to look. Her eyes darted to the side where something suddenly burst into the yellow glow.

"Meow." It was just a cat. Relieved, she gave the little kitty a pat before it elegantly leapt away, probably to catch its next meal. Hinata smiled at the brief encounter then readjusted her ribbon back into a bow. As she pulled the neat circles together, she was roughly pushed up against the wall. Something pinning her face to the bricks.

The girl struggled but the grip was strong and had no intention of letting her go. She began to scream but after a second a damp cloth smothered her mouth. She tried to bite the cloth but was met with a bitter taste. She attempted another scream but her yelps were muffled in the vile smelling rag. Hinata struggled to breath through the intoxicating cloth and felt herself more desperate for air with each breath. But there was no choice, holding her breath was futile. When the Hyuga had to in hail she could feel herself growing drowsy.

The kicks and wriggles were became slower and she could feel her limbs growing numb. There was little resilience and eventually she could no longer even stand. Her attacker grabbed her immobilised body and began to drag her. The world around her grew blurry and the last sensation she recalled was the sound of a car door.

"Mmmm..." Hinata groaned.

Her eyes opened slowly, struggling to adapt to the harsh lighting. The surroundings were not familiar and no where near from comfort. It was cold, her skin felt unhealthily numb. She tried pinching her fingers but still little sensation. Her muscles ached from what must have been hours in a acute position. She tried to stretch her arms out but found they were tightly secured to a chair.

The rest of her body was too. Rope bound her wrists, legs and even stomach. She tried harder to move but; could still feel the drowsy effects of the drug. She began to hyperventilate, not knowing where or why she was here in this... I'm not even sure what you'd call it, a warehouse perhaps?

Once she had gotten used to the brightness, she could finally see the space around her. It was clear the girl was in the middle of the large area. The walls were smothered with a collection of photos and newspaper cut outs. To her horror all featured her. Some read, "girl wakes after four year coma." "Blockbuster butcher thrashes local store." "Terror strikes teens at Blockbusters." "Surviver of Blockbuster attack fights for life after hospital complications." There were several others with similar headline.

After these followed an even more sickening discovery. Photographs of her just days before the accident. Most were taken from afar. There was even one of her in her flat with Conan. This one must have been taken from a tree as the angle was high. A string hung above these pictures. It was set out like a washing line but, instead of clothes, hung newly developed photographs. These ranged from extreme close ups on her face to burry distorted ones where she must have moved.

When she could see all of her she realised she had the very same dress on now. Hinata felt her stomach drop when she continued to follow the trail of photographs. There were ones of herself and Hidan walking. Every picture had his eyes scratched out with such force that some of them had his entire head ripped or torn off.

"You like my little collection?" Interrupted a dark voice.

Hinata felt a sense of familiarity to the voice's owner but, she could not instantly picture the suspect. It was more bitter and twisted than before. She could feel her blood run cold as footsteps grew nearer. They echoed loudly with every slow, Pat... Pat... Pat.

"Why didn't you come see me, dear?" The voice had a lighter undertone but still hinted sinister motives.

Two hands rested on her shoulders. She could feel the weight shift onto her's as if they were leaning closer. The hand brushed away an escaped tear. He was smiling, she knew he was. The hand glided away and its owner persisted to circle the girl like a tiger sizing up its next meal.

When the figure came into view, Hinata was able to distinguish three features. One: they were male. Two: he was probably around her age. The slim figure and voice was enough to denote this. Three: despite being hidden behind a black hoodie, she could see his smile grow, as if finding amusement at her failed attempts to try recognise him.

"What, has it really been so long you can't even recognise me. (Sigh)... Well how about I give you a clue then? Let me see.. Oh how about this?! You're little stunt those four years ago is the reason my family's homeless and my father committed suicide."

Hinata gasped, "Sa...suke?"

"Give the girl a gold star." He clapped sarcastically, then removed his hood.

His face was paler then before. His black hair had grown long and hadn't seen a brush in months. Under his sly eyes hung dark bags. If not for theses flaws, he would have likely been rather handsome.

"I never knew your dad... I'm sorry."

"Aww it's fine he deserved it anyway. I'm not really mad about that."

Millions of questions popped into her head. But the one that came into words was, "why, why are you doing this?! What happened to you!?" It came out more angry then expected, sending her capturer aback.

He smiled, "Heh, you've changed. I was expecting you to be bawling tears by now but... No matter." He signed deeply, "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

He waited for some reaction but, continued after a a brief pause, "Oh dear. That's even worse, you don't even know what you've done. Where should I start?" He pulled a small flip knife out and persisted to toy with its blade while pacing back and forwards.

"Well for starters you stopped seeing me. I thought maybe you weren't feeling so great or something and then the accident happened. So like the caring boyfriend I am-"

"Caring boyfriend?" She interrupted, "you... Cheated on me-"

Sasuke lunged on her, tightly clutching her shoulders. He then dragged the blade across her cheek, drawing blood.

"That was rude. Interrupt me again and I'll cut your fucking ears off." He then sat on her and continued, "as I was saying, I waited for you to wake up. I even went to the hospital only to find some idiot was already there talking to you and you just sat there with that little smile on you face."

Hinata could feel a Knott tightening in her stomach but allowed him to continue, "I decided not to jump to conclusions so did some digging around. Turns out he's called Hidan, but you already knew that didn't you. He was the guy that supposedly harassed you earlier. I remember you cam crying to me about him. But still, I kept an eye on him, just to be on the safe side."

"You mean spied on him?" Instantly she regretted her words but she couldn't stop them from escaping.

This only made him smile and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Hmmm..." He then planted a kiss on her forehead. His tone deepened, "then came the day of your release. Yesterday... I didn't want to believe it but, I knew what I saw."

His hand brushed through her long hair, "you were there with him. That same smile on your face... You love him don't you? Just say it. I won't be mad."

Hinata averted her gaze. She could feel her face growing hot.

"Go on admit it. Admit that you love him and not me. Let's see what happens."

Unsatisfied with her lack of response, Hinata winced as she felt his grip tighten. He held a fist of her hair and yanked her head back. The same blade traced circles around her neck then stopped. A little force pushed the knife further and further threatening to tear the delicate skin.

Hinata swallowed then, hitched, "I-I did."

A little force was taken from her neck. He looked at her, intrigued to know more.

"I really did love you S-sasuke... B-but-"

"Go on."

"When I saw you with Sakura, I just couldn't anymore. You hurt me and I don't think I can forgive you for that."

Sasuke's expression dropped. He resembled a child who'd been scolded. His lip scowled and eyes narrowed. Hinata whimpered as the sharp weapon pierced her skin. She could feel the warmth of her blood trickled down to be absorbed by the blue of her dress.

"STOP!" Screamed a voice other than the two. It echoed loudly bouncing from the walls.

Immediately, Sasuke retreated the knife and stood up. A sickening smirk grew on his lips. His prisoner was stuck with opposing emotions. She wasn't sure wether to be relieved or terrified.

"This day just gets better and better." He remarked, taking a step towards the intruder.

"I always thought you was a weirdo, but I never imagined you'd be this psycho?" Said the other.

"What are you doing here, Hidan?" Whimpered Hinata.

"What can a guy not save his-" Hidan started.

"What part of this is funny?! I don't want you here! You could have lived a normal life! Why would you want to throw that away!?" She spat, blood also in the mix.

Only when the red hit the floor did Hidan realise the full extent of her injuries. Instinctively he ran to her but, stopped when Sasuke extended his knife, drawing a metaphysical barrier between the two.

The Uchiha sighed and smirked, "Well isn't this ironic? It seems the girl doesn't even want the guy she ditched me for." He then turned to her, "What do you want Hinata? Is that all? After all this trouble I've gone to make you happy, you leave me and don't even want him? You really are a slut, you know tha-"

Hidan sprinted forwards, jumped and slammed his knuckle into Sasuke's face, knocking him out cold. The knife skidded across the concrete and he ran to grab it. The Akatsuki member then proceeded to cut Hinata's binds. There were so many things each had to say to the other but the words were silenced by tension. He sawed faster cutting a good half of the ropes around her wrists.

"Behind you!" She screamed.

Her saviour was ripped away and forcefully pulled to the ground. His back ached from the impact and he tried to get up but was kicked back down. Two hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed hard. Hidan opened his mouth desperately gasping for air but, all that came out were disjointed gargles. His face grew redder by the second. He clawed at the hands but to no avail.

Meanwhile Hinata struggled free of the ropes. She just managed to wriggle her arms free but couldn't yanks the rest off. She was secured too tightly. The knife lay inches from herself, but it was only close enough to brush with her index finger. She tried to stretch again but still couldn't reach.

The chokes became raspy sputters, and his magenta eyes grew wild.

The girl began to rock sideways, the timber creaking with each swing until it fell to the right. Without a moment of hesitation, she clasped the knifes handle and furiously cut through her remaining bonds.

Once free, she stood up, knife in hands. Hinata shakily raised it but couldn't bring herself to do it. The weapon frightened her. How many lives had it already ended? The scene in front of her was growing more dire. She began to shake even more, clumsily releasing her grip. A metallic clang snapped her out of the daze.

Quickly she picked up the chair and with all her strength slammed it against her assailant. He howled, rolling to his side, while the other man scrambled to his feet, coughing like mad. He staggered over to the Hyuga and sloppily supported himself on her shoulders.

She held his face and asked, "are you ok?!"

They exchanged equally concerned looks, briefly examining each other's faces. He gave a slow nod followed by a weak smile. Their concentration was broke by the sound of scuffling. Immediately Hidan turned to find its source- Sasuke. He was crawling towards the knife.

Hidan lunged forwards kicking the weapon away. As it clinked and clanked, the same hands latched onto his feet and pulled with such force that his whole world spun and he fell with an equally painful thud!

While down, from the corner of his eye, he spotted Sasuke get to his feet. He broke into a clumsy jog. Hidan too pushed himself up and ran. Understanding the situation, Hinata also followed suit.

It was a life or death race: three people for once knife.

Hidan ran as fast as his legs could carry, closing the gap between him and Sasuke. He sprinted harder until he was able to grab his opponent's hair and tug it backwards. The Uchiha lost balance and stumbled. It was a dirty trick but was enough to slow him down.

After a few more strides, Hidan could already hear Sasuke's sharp breaths and quick steps. He was getting closer. There was no hesitation. If he was to get this knife he had to poor every ounce of his strength into it. So Hidan took a mighty lunge and slammed into the ground. His exposed skin was grazed but it was worth it. He finally held it. The knife was his!

He mentally cheered, he had won! Hidan spun around, weapon readied, blood pumping. But his victory was short lived.

Before him stood Hinata in the clutches of her capturer. Sasuke's arms wound around her small frame. She winced as his grip tightened. His mouth grazed her ear and whispered cruel intents. Instantly her eyes widened then shamefully dropped. Her cheeks grew sickeningly warm. His lips lingered for a moment before retreating and turning to Hidan.

"Okey, Hidan." Sasuke said slowly, "this is how it's gonna go. I'm gonna give you two choices. One: You can walk away and, well " he paused then looked to him directly. His hands wondered seductively, "me and Hinata here will have a little fun.-"

"You **sick** bastard!" Hidan yelled stomping forwards.

"Or!" Sasuke raised his voice, stopping the Jashinest. "Option two: you can use that knife there to kill yourself and I'll let her go."

"What?!" Squeaked Hinata.

Hidan clenched his fists, bringing them to the sides of his head. He paced restlessly, kicking and cursing.

His frustration only made Sasuke chuckle, "Ha! Did you actually think you could just waltz in here and save the day like some hero? Ahahaha!"

"Go." Said Hinata, "just leave, this is my mess you shouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes."

"Do you hear what you're even saying?! No way am I gonna let that fucking lunatic have his sick twisted way with you!" Said Hidan.

"No Hidan. I don't want you to get hurt." She yelled

He protested, "Im not worth that! Im scum, I'm-"

She interrupted, "You're not! If anything you're one of the best people I've met. You were the only one who stayed by by side, so **please** I'm begging you. Just go!"

He cringed, wanting to say more but he could see how much pain it was causing her. She also noted his lack of response.

"No matter what he does, it won't hurt me. I'll be fine." Hinata said with a forced smile.

"Oh really?" Sasuke sang.

His hand roughly clasped her chest. All of her confidence was choked out in a single gasp. Hidan lunged forwards. Rage exploding from his face. But he couldn't do it. As much as he hated this monster before him, he couldn't risk Hinata being further violated.

Sasuke unclipped two buttons "Take another step and the rest comes off."

His smile widened sadistically, and added, "Why don't you just do it already. End you pathetic life. Or do you want me to continue?"

"Even! Even if I did k... Kill myself, what's to stop you from doing it anyway."

"Oh that is a good question. Well to put it simply there isn't- but then again there's still a chance I'll have a change of heart. So why don't you stop keep us waiting and do it already." Sasuke continued.

Hidan raised the knife admiring it. This time, there was no shimmer, it only reflected the Hyuga's dead eyes. He held it tighter and contemplated where he would put it.

"Am I seriously think this?!" He thought.

"Do it! Do it already!" Sasuke chanted.

He swallowed want little bravery he had left and made a decision. His arms brought the tip to his stomach and then he reached it out. Hidan took, what may be his last, breath. After lining it up he clapped the handle tighter and locked eyes with Hinata.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

In almost slow motion, the knife drew closer to his stomach. He crushed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the woman he'd loved cry any more. This was for her. If even there was a chance that it could save her, he had to take it.

"Put down the knife!" Commanded a new voice.

From around the wall stepped a man holding a gun. It trailed from Hidan to their surroundings then landed its gaze on Sasuke. The second their eyes met the man stumbled slightly. He was unable to process any words at first. Just horrific sharp gasps.

Then he managed to sputter, "Sasuke. What... What have you done!?"

Tye Uchiha shoved the girl to the ground then stood up to face this intruder, "Great even you're here to ruin everything. Well its nothing knew, is it Itachi?"

"I've let you off with the drugs, even the mugging but this- this is too far! Look at what you've become!" Itachi then took out a pair of handcuffs and held them out, "I'm going to have to take you to the station."

"Oh fuck off Itachi. We both knew this was gonna happen. I was always meant to be the disappointing son while you be the pride of the family. Well let's see who's best when it comes down to this!" Said Sasuke.

He turned to the wall and kicked a pipe repeatedly until it eventually snapped. A foul smelling substance began to fill the room. Hidan used the opportunity to help Hinata up and he held her close. Once he recognised the smell, Itachi raised again and had it trained on his brother. All the while, Sasuke removed a little silver box and flipped the lid. His thumb rested on the little wheel of the lighter.

"You can't be serious! You do understand if you light the fuse, this whole place will blow up." Said Itachi

"No shit Sherlock." Replied Sasuke

Red and blue lights flashed past the window, followed by the sound of sirens. Time was running out. The officer had to make a choice fast.

"Sasuke. I'm giving you a chance. Please stop this now. I've got back up coming and they will shoot. I'll make sure you only get a prison sentence if you put the lighter down." Added Itachi.

"Where's the fun in that? I mean everything's over for me anyway right? If I can't win then I'll just take you all with me!" The thumb twitched.

There was no flame. Instead, Itachi tackled his little brother to the ground but, struggled to free the lighter. Well he let go as soon as his face was kicked by Hidan. He went to take another one but Itachi yelled, "that's enough." And soon had him in cuffs.

The other officers stormed the building and Sasuke was dragged out. He only turned his head once to give Hinata one last look. In less than a minute he was in a car being driven to the station.

"Gas! Everybody out!" Yelled an officer.

Those closest to the door evacuated first then out ran Itachi, Hinata and Hidan. As they were the furthest back, they were last to escape. Hinata tripped, her ankle hurt from when she was tackled earlier. Still, she tried to hobble onwards.

"I'm fine." She stated.

"No you're not. I'm helping you whether you like it or not." Hidan then scooped her up and ran to the door.

Before he could even take a step out, they were both thrown forwards by the impact of the blast. The deafening sound left them with a ringing in their ears. He held her tight, shielding her from the rough tarmach. His back scrapped hard as they crashed, most of his shirt was torn.

Hinata stirred, and winced at the sight of his battered body. He still held her even when they had crashed into a fence.

"Hidan!" She said.

He hovered above her, then rested on his elbows for support. He smiled to reassure her but she know he was in pain.

"You idiot." She yelled, "you were going to do it weren't you? Weren't you?!"

He averted his gaze, a little ashamed at the truth, "I couldn't see you suffer like that..."

"Why? Why would you-"

He crashed his lips into hers. Her face grew warmer with each second. Only when they broke for air did she understand. Hidan chuckled at her reaction then brought his face closer to her's again.

"W-wha. Since when d-did you?" She began.

"From the start." He smiled, "I'm pretty sure I told you."

"Y-you were dying. I-I thought you were hallucinating or something... So you..."

"Yea."

She couldn't help but smile, all the while her face grew brighter and brighter. Any more and she was sure to spontaneously combust. Without realising it, she had placed her hands on his well defined abs.

"Well... I um, also..." She said

"Also what?" He grinned knowing exactly what she meant.

"You know..."

"Nope, I haven't a clue what your on about."

Her hands gripped tighter to what little fabric remained, "I l-like you."

"Oh so you only like me." He frowned, loving the obvious frustration it was causing her.

"No, no! It's more then that! Do I really have to say it?"

"Yup."

She swallowed then slowly admitted, "I also... L-love you."

He leaned in closer and kissed her again. She also responded and deepened the embrace. They both smiled at the exchange and got up as more sirens approached. They both stood there, in each other's arms watching the flames consume the building.

 **Yay! Another story complete! Honesty I had something entirely different planned for the ending. I actually wanted to end it in chapter 14 but that would have been identical to my first story in A damsel in distress and I felt as if all loose ends hadn't been tied. Then half way through writing the meet up between Hinata and Neji I thought, what if she was in a coma instead. And things just progressed from there. I made Sasuke a bit of a dick in this story but to be honest he's one of my favourite characters and that's not to say I don't ship Sakura with him because I do. Whatever the case, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this but even more so the support you lovely people have given me. So thank you for your likes, follows and comments and hopefully I will continue to write more.**


End file.
